New Generations
by Sunnie Anderson
Summary: *Finally Completed* The CCS Gang has grown up and had children. Tomoyo and Eriol had a baby girl, Syaoran and Sakura have had a baby boy! What will hapen to this new generation? Will new adventures and magic be instore for them? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue Unto us a Child is born

*Prologue - Unto us a Child is born*

A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* A new Cardcaptors Fanfiction! Yeah! This one is going to get really interesting too. This story will have "Sunnie Notes" at the begining of each chapter, so be prepared for weird and funloving me!  
  
Tomoyo sat in her rocking chair, looking into the blue-violet eyes of her baby girl. Just two years ago, at age 18; Eriol had asked Tomoyo to marry him. Now their joy came from the sweet baby girl Tomoyo had conceived a few weeks ago.  
  
The baby seemed to smile up at Tomoyo, washing calm and cheerful feelings over her. The phone sitting beside Tomoyo rang.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the phone, hoping that it was her best friend Sakura with news. Syaoran had returned from Hong Kong sixteen months ago and married Sakura soon after. He had broken the engagement with Meiling much earlier. Sakura had just had her own child, a baby boy.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo asked anxiously into the phone.  
  
"Tomoyo?!" Sakura squealed from the other line, "You need to come over and see this little fella! He looks just like his daddy!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Sakura, settle down!"  
  
"Does your girl look like you Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the blue-violet-eyed baby, who was now sleeping peacefully in her lap, "Well."  
  
The young girl had blue-violet eyes and strawberry-blond hair. The girl had no trace of Tomoyo or Eriol in her at all.  
  
Tomoyo knew that this was her baby girl, but what made her different from her parents?  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes I'm here."  
  
"You'll never believe what the baby did to Kero"  
  
The first time that the two children met was when they began to walk. The four grown-ups were at the park with their kids. The two toddlers glared and ignored each other. This disappointed the grown-ups, but it was understandable.  
  
"They'll grow out of it." Syaoran said reassuringly to Sakura.  
  
The two families got together constantly. They even had Syaoran start training the two children, to make them mindful of magic.


	2. Sunni Days

*Chapter One - Sunni Days*

A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* OkayI know that the end of this chapter issad. But I promise it will get better! I still can't believe I got all these reviewson the first day! It's like a new record for me!  
  
Review Thank-yous:  
Shwinlewin - My First Reviewer! Thank-you!  
Shirahana - I know, I usually go in depth with description, but then my story gets really really long because I got through each and every detail. I really wanted to make a story with the "Next Generation" of Cardcaptors.  
Tomoyo-chan - Yea! You reviewed this story too! :-P  
animegirl-mika - I as hoping that someone would like the part with the todlers glaring at each other!  
Lime Green Jello - Thanks *//(^ ^)\\*  
S-w-e-e-t-i-e - Tei Hee Hee, I'm glad you like it.  
witty-sun - Thanks for reviewing my story!! :-P  
Rosetta - I will, I will, I will update! :-P  
  
"Iloveyoubyemombyedadgotogo,Minyaiswaitingformeeeeeee!!!" Sunni called as she ran out the door with her book bag behind her.  
  
Eriol shook his head from behind the morning paper, "I'll never understand a word she says when she's late."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "She's always late, just like Sakura."  
  
Sunni ran up from behind her friend Minya Yawni, "Minya!"  
  
Minya turned around, "Hurry up Sunni! I don't want to be late for school!"  
  
Sunni and Minya slid into their seats at Tomoeda Junior High just as the bell rang. Their teacher, Miss Naoko Yanagisawa, stood in front of the room.  
  
Brown-haired Sanyo Li stuck his tongue out at Sunni, who sat across from him.  
  
Sunni rolled her eyes and was about to take his notebook away from him, when Miss Yanagisawa started to call roll.  
  
"Reena Rovenli?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Sunni Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Present!"  
  
The list went on and on, Sunni started to zone out and floated into her little dream world.  
  
"Miss Hiiragizawa! Can you tell us the answer?"  
  
Sunni shot up in her seat, "Huh?!?"  
  
The class laughed as Sunni turned bright red and slid down in her seat. Her long strawberry-blond hair covered up her face. She could hear Sanyo snickering.  
  
"Umsorry Miss Yanagisawa"  
  
The teacher frowned and looked down at the fourteen-year-old girl, "That's the second time this week. Try to behave yourself and pay attention."  
  
Sunni nodded her head and sat back up, trying her hardest to pay attention.  
  
Sunni's ears perked up when she heard the lunch bell. She grabbed her lunch pail and rushed outside.  
  
She sat down to eat, but before she even got one bite in, she was shoved in the back by Sanyo Li.  
  
Sunni coughed and whirled around, coming face to face with him. These two had absolutely despised each other since they first met, and they weren't about to stop.  
  
"Sanyo! What is your problem?!"  
  
"Not my fault you can't work magic right when we're training!"  
  
Sunni cringed backwards in shock.  
  
Sanyo's face lightened, he could use this against her, "You can't control magic becausebecause you're mom doesn't have any!"  
  
Sunni's eyes watered, she didn't feel hungry anymore. She placed her food back in her lunch pail and grasped it. Minya appeared beside her suddenly, "Hey Sunni. Sunni?"  
  
Sunni ran into the building, Sanyo grinned.  
  
Minya turned to glare at Sanyo, "What did you say to her?"  
  
Sanyo's grin melted, "Nothing"  
  
Minya's voice turned icy, "Don't you 'Nothing' me, you said something to her and I know it."  
  
"It's none of your business!" And with that, Sanyo ran off.  
  
Sunni sniffled and blew her nose. She was crying the bathroom, something she had never done before. Kia Harper walked in to the bathroom, "Sunni? Is that you?"  
  
Sunni glanced towards the mirror, noticing her red eyes from crying, "I'm fine Kia."  
  
Kia washed off her hands and hesitated before leaving Sunni there.  
  
"I'll be fine Kia. Don't worry about me" Sunni's voice trailed off.  
  
Kia left the bathroom.  
  
Sunni fell to the ground, clutching her legs and letting her loud sobs echoing throughout the room.  
  
Sunni wiped her face on a paper towel, "It's not my fault that I can't work magic rightisn't it?"  
  
A small sphere of blue light appeared before her. Sunni looked down at it, "W-what?"  
  
The sphere grew into a figure of a kitten, "Don't cry young one."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Leira, come with me young one. Cry no more."  
  
The blue light surrounded Sunni.


	3. Missing

*Chapter Two - Missing*

A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* I feel so evil for leaving that cliffhanger on what happened to Sunni. I knowthis isn't my normal writing style and this new story is stinking up FanFiction.net. But hey, I can try can't I? This chapter is really weird and I didn't go in depth cause I'm trying to get Sunni to develop her powers quickly so I can get the story moving along. Be sure to check out the good story I've written: "The Forgotten Magic" It's gweat and it shows that I can write good stories if I really tryit's long though.  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
witty-sun - Yeah, those two can be mean, but they can also be sweet. *//(^ ^)\\*  
  
lorin - I am not well educated in all that, my mom came home a few weeks after my little brother was born. I just wanted to explain what happened before I started with the rest of the story quickly and easily to people so I could get on with the two kid's lives. Sorry if you think I'm really stupid (true) for rushing through all that.  
  
Crazywryter - Lol. I couldn't help laughing at your review.  
  
animegirl-mika - Sorry, I already decided what Leira would be likeI was going to give Sanyo a guardian too, but I couldn't think of anything. So then I thought Kero sorta be his guardian. Anyway, thanks for your review~!  
  
Shirahana - That was one of my first cliff hangers! J I knowI have a tendency to make chapters shortin fact this one's rather short too. I always thought Sakura and Syaoran seemed like kindergardeners when they first met, acting all mean to each other. So I tried to put that in their son by making him all mean to Sunni. I couldn't figure out what Sunni would do after Sanyo pushed her, so I made her cry. "WAH!" (Just like me!)  
  
KyteAura - Thanks! :-P  
  
Holly You-Know-Who - I thought you told me at school you didn't understand Cardcaptors  
  
Asahi Taiga - Thanks bunches!  
  
"How was school honey?" Sakura smiled at her son, who was shoving food into his mouth.  
  
"Gwreat Mwom!"  
  
"Do you have any classes with Sunni?"  
  
Sanyo swallowed his food, "Aw mom! Why do you ask me that every year?"  
  
Sakura sniffled and raised her nose; "Does a mother need to tell why she does things?"  
  
"Whatever, is dad home yet?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Why are you giving your responses in the form of a question mom?"  
  
Sakura laughed, the entire conversation had been brought about from one question.  
  
Sakura looked Sanyo in the eyes, "You didn't answer my question Sanyo."  
  
"Yes, I have classes with plum eyes."  
  
"Sanyo"  
  
"Sunni. I have classes with Sunni."  
  
After Syaoran got home from work and Sakura gave him a big hug, "Hey honey!"  
  
Syaoran kissed Sakura lightly on the lips, "I'm glad I'm home."  
  
"EWW! MOM! DAD!" Sanyo was finished with his homework and had crept downstairs.   
  
Kero flew downstairs after he was finished playing his favorite video game, "Hey Sanyo!"  
  
Sanyo grinned at the 'stuffed animal', "Mom made pudding."  
  
"PUDDING?!? YES!" Kero punched his little arm up in the air and rushed to raid the fridge.  
  
Sanyo hurried to the training room, he wanted to be on time to shove it in Sunni's face that she would be lateagain. Sanyo looked around in the training room, "Where's Plum Eyes?"  
  
Syaoran gave Sanyo a warning look, "Sanyo"  
  
Sanyo sighed, "Where's Sunni?"  
  
"I don't knowshe should be here." Syaoran looked up towards the house, "Sakura! Where is Sunni? She should be here by now!"  
  
Sakura opened the window, "I don't know, let me call Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura dialed up the Hiiragizawa residence, "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hi Sakura! How is Sunni doing?"  
  
"What do you mean, we were just wondering were she was."  
  
"W-WHAT?!?" Tomoyo yelled into the phone, "We thought she was with you!"  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped, "Umdon't worry Tomoyo! We'll find her!"  
  
Sakura put the phone down and ran to the window, "Sunni is missing!"  
  
Sanyo looked at his dad to see what they were to do.  
  
Syaoran's face made a tight line, "We have to find her."  
  
Sakura slipped into some sandals and ran outside, where she was met by Kero, Syaoran, and Sanyo.  
  
Sanyo grumbled to himself, "I bet Plum Eyes is just over at Minya's house."  
  
Sakura glanced over at Kero, then looked shocked and turned to see if what she thought she saw was true. "HOEEEEE!!!! KERO!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THOSE ICE CREAM CONTAINERS?!?"  
  
Kero sweat-dropped, "Umfood for the road?"  
  
Sanyo laughed with his hand over his mouth.  
  
Syaoran tapped his foot impatiently, "Could we hurry up? I really would like to get this over with"  
  
Sakura shoved the ice cream away from Kero and then they started on their way.  
  
"Why do you think she'd be Sanyo?" Sakura asked  
  
"UmI don't know."  
  
"This is my best friend's daughter! What do you mean, 'I don't know'?"  
  
Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Maybe you should go home cherry blossoms."  
  
Sakura sighed, "You're probably right."  
  
"Kero, why don't you take her home. We'll call you if we find her."  
  
Sakura and Kero nodded and headed back to the house.  
  
Syaoran and Sanyo arrived at the school.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, he sensed some unknown magic.  
  
Sanyo looked up at his father, "What is it dad?"  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, "I sense something. There is magic that I've never sensed before."  
  
A sphere of blue light shone out in front of them, and formed the shape of the cat. Behind the cat, the blue light also formed Sunni. Sunni looked out at Syaoran and Sanyo. She waved at Syaoran and then stuck her tongue out a Sanyo.  
  
The cat walked closer to Syaoran, "You're searching for this girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why do you search for her?"  
  
"We wish to reunite her with her parents and friends."  
  
The cat walked back to Sunni, "I am the guardian of her powers, I will have to come with you."  
  
The blue light left Sunni and the cat's figures, leaving Sunni and a calico cat behind.  
  
The cat jumped up on Sunni's shoulder, "I am Leira, the silent guardian."  
  
"You don't seem so silent to me." Sanyo scoffed at her.  
  
Leira hissed and scratched him on the nose.


	4. The Scepter

*Chapter Three - The Scepter*

A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* I don't own CardcaptorsWAH! This chapter was created after the power at my house came back on. I was so excited I typed this one up without much thought. Sorry if it's horrible. I know it's short and it's a cliffhangerplease don't get mad at me for it. I'm not sure if I should continue, because I'm still not done with the first story I started, "The Forgotten Magic"  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
Fireblaze - YeahI love writing the parts where Leira gets to beat up or claw Sanyo! He deserves it for acting like that all the time.  
Jessica - Oh! I love the finger biting idea!! Can I use it in the next chapter??? I'm still deciding if they should be a couple or not though.  
Kuarri - Tei Hee Hee! I didn't think I was talented. Thanks :-P  
  
"I still can't believe that you got a cat Sunni!" Minya squealed. Her short violet hair moving across her face. Her periwinkle eyes twinkled as she looked at Leira, "I envy you, I always wanted a cat."  
  
Leira jumped off of Sunni's shoulder, "Hello to you too Minya." And wandered off inside Minya's house.  
  
"SoSunnie, how goes the magic training?"  
  
"Oh, Leira's been teaching me all kinds of stuff that Master Li couldn't! She's taught me to sense my powers and-"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, what about Sanyo?"  
  
Sunni looked puzzled, "Huh? What about him?"  
  
Minya laughed, "Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?!?"  
  
"He has a crush on you silly! Everyone in the school can tell except you!"  
  
Sunni fell on the floor in hysterical laughter, "That's a good one Minya!"  
  
"SunniI'm telling the truth"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Sunni ran back and forth, "Why me?!? I hate the guy!!"  
  
Minya sweat-dropped and tried to smile, "It's okayI think"  
  
"Oh maaaaaan! Dad will kill me if he finds out that a guy likes me!!!"  
  
"Um. You didn't hear that from me then"  
  
Sunni fell down onto Minya's beanbag chair, "What am I going to do?!? I hate him! He hates me! You have to be wrong Minya!"  
  
Minya tried to lighten the mood, "I could be wrong"  
  
Leira walked back into the room, "Mistress Sunni, we'd better get goingyou'll be late for your training."  
  
Sunni stood up, "Okay Leira."  
  
Minya walked them to the door and opened it for Leira, then whispered to Sunni, "I'll figure something out, don't worry!"  
  
Sunni nodded and walked with Leira to the Li's house for her training.  
  
A few blocks from the house, Sunni noticed a bright green light coming from the woods on the left side of the road.  
  
Leira didn't take notice, but Sunni walked towards it.  
  
A masculine voice called from the green light, "You have poweryou are to be the keeper of the sky and earth. I can sense it."  
  
A sky blue staff with a small green globe on top of it appeared in Sunni's hands.  
  
"This staff's magic will help you. Your words to control it will come from your heart. Guard our earth young one!"  
  
The light dispersed and Sunni stood there, shocked.  
  
Sunni rubbed her eyes, _Was I dreaming?_ She thought to herself.  
  
"Mistress Sunni?" Leira called from the edge of the forest, "I don't have time to play games! Come on! We're going to be late!"  
  
The calico cat walked into the forest, "Mistress Sunni?"  
  
Sunni snapped out of her trance, "Huh? Oh hi Leira!"  
  
Leira stared at the scepter in Sunni's hands, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Oh, this? UmI'm still trying to figure that out. Some sort of weird green light gave it to me."  
  
Leira hesitated before urging Sunni to hurry along, _What is this green light that Mistress Sunni talked about? Is it an enemy?_  
  
Sunni held the staff firmly in her hands and felt its warmth flow through her. She felt its magic. She suddenly felt calm and sure of herself, and of her magic.  
  
Suddenly, the rod transformed into a charm on a silver chain. Sunni put the chain around her neck before heading off again with Leira.  
  
Leira looked worriedly at Sunni, some sort of magic had come over her. Or was this Sunni's magic, but it had never been shown before?  
  
Sakura met Sunni at the front door, "Hello Sunni!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Sunni nodded, "Hello Mrs. Li."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, _This isn't like Sunni; normally she runs to the training room to get started because she's late._  
  
"Have they started without me Mrs. Li?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nogo on it." Sakura said, pointing to the training room.  
  
Sunni changed into her training outfit inside the changing room of the training building. She calmly walked into the training room when she was ready.  
  
Sanyo twisted his face when he saw Sunni walk calmly and quietly, _She's not late?_  
  
Sunni approached Syaoran and tried to look him in the eye, "UmI really don't think I need training anymore."  
  
Sanyo gaped at the girl, _She couldn't even fight Kero yesterday! How can she say she's ready?_  
  
Syaoran looked down at her, "Oh really? Show me, by fighting Sanyo."


	5. Showdown

*Chapter Four - Showdown*

A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* This is a long chapter when compared to my other onesoh well. Enjoy!  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
witty-sun - I didn't think of thatkilling Sanyohmmmmmmm  
KawaiiAngel - Thanks Bunches!!  
KawaiiChare - Thanks for the info and suggestion for the story :P  
Sierra*Sitruc - ^_^U *sweat drops* umit wasn't that hard to find you. After all, you're the one with all those reviews.  
Shwinlewin - Okay! I don't know if they'll fall in LOVE, but as you know, Sanyo has a crush on her right now  
Kuarri - Thanks :P  
  
Sanyo sweat-dropped and stared into Sunni's eyes, _She looks so confident, but there's no way she could beat me. Right?_  
  
Sunni stood calmly right across from Sanyo, waiting for Syaoran to start the match.  
  
Sakura stood cross-armed on the left side of the room, she was opposed to this whole thing. She wanted Sunni and Sanyo to fall in love, not fight each other.  
  
Kero seemed to be enjoying himself. He had brought out a mini-lounge chair for himself and a big bowl of popcorn.  
  
Leira's cat eyes lit up, "Yea! Popcorn! Share the wealth!" She leaped over to the popcorn and snatched a big mouthful. She chewed it slowly, "Mmmmm!"  
  
Sakura crossed her eyes, "Kero! Leira!"  
  
Leira swallowed her popcorn and backed a few steps away from the popcorn. Kero sweat-dropped and moved the chair and popcorn away.  
  
Leira went back to where she had been standing, looking back and forth from Sanyo to Sunni.  
  
Syaoran stood between the two young teens. His face was expressionless, "You may begin."  
  
Sunni pulled the charm off her necklace and held it in her hands. She spoke softly to the charm,  
  
"Power of the Earth and Sky staff; grow so that I may use you in battle."  
  
The small charm grew into the large staff that had been presented to her earlier that day.  
  
Everyone in the room, except Sunni, sweat-dropped.  
  
Sanyo looked at his father, wanting to know what this magic was.  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wide, _How could she control magic now? It just isn't possible._  
  
Kero took one look at the large rod and looked back at Sanyo. Kero grinned, "Go Sunni! He stole my favorite video game!!"  
  
Sanyo crossed his eyes, then went back to concentrating on Sunni.  
  
Sunni lifted the staff and set it firmly on the ground. It reached the top of her head, which was a lot, considering how tall she was for her age. Sunni brushed a lock of her strawberry blond hair out of her face and pointed the staff at Sanyo.  
  
"Blue Sky Wind!"  
  
The green globe on top of her staff shone blue and a gust of blue wind shot out of it, headed right at Sanyo.  
  
Sanyo didn't stay there to find out if it would hurt, he dodged it and rolled to the left.  
  
Sanyo pulled out a card and held it between to of his fingers,   
  
"Force, know my plight   
Release the light!   
LIGHTNING!"  
  
Lightning struck out hit Sunni in the stomach. Sunni winced and closed her eyes, waiting for it to hit her.  
  
Leira and Kero gasped in shock and both shouted worriedly, "Sunni!"  
  
Light surrounded the room, but when it faded, Sunni was still standing. Sunni looked down at herself with interest; the card hadn't even fazed her.  
  
Sakura gaped, "NANI?!?"  
  
Kero and Leira cheered Sunni on, while Sakura and Syaoran gapped as their son tried to win against Sunni.  
  
Sanyo dodged all of Sunnis blasts of wind, but he was tiring quickly. Sunni held her staff in the air with both hands, "Rain Water Mist!"  
  
Mist covered the entire area and Sanyo found himself wandering in it.  
  
Sunni yelled a battle cry and kicked him in the back.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Sanyo fell facedown to the ground, with Sunni's foot firmly on his back.  
  
Sunni grinned and jumped up and down on his back, "I did it! I did it!"  
  
"Owwwwww! Sunni! Get off!!!"  
  
The staff transformed back to a charm by itself and reappeared on her necklace.  
  
Sanyo grumbled to himself, he wasn't used to being beat by her.  
  
Sakura ran over to them, "Sanyo! Are you all right?!?"  
  
Sunni jumped off of Sanyo and ran over to Kero and Leira, "Yea! I did it! I worked magic!"  
  
Syaoran stood in place, shocked. _How could she have done that? Where did she get the staff? At least Sunni is back to normal, not like she was when she came in here._  
  
Leira and Kero smiled at Sunni.  
  
Leira jumped up on Sunni's shoulder, "Good job Mistress Sunni!"  
  
Kero flew up to Sunni's other shoulder, "Do you think you could do that to get my video game back???"  
  
Syaoran called out to Sunni after he made sure that Sakura would take care of Sanyo, "Sunni, Where did you get the charm and necklace?"  
  
Sunni looked down at her green cloth shoes, "I received them on my way here Master Li."  
  
Kero fluttered about, "You mean you just got it and as a beginner you can do that to Sanyo???" Kero pointed at Sanyo, who sat disdainfully staring at Sunni. He was angry and mad at her, but strangely he didn't hate her so much anymore.  
  
Sunni caught his eye and gave him an ice-cold glare for staring at her. Sanyo's face reddened a bit and he quickly turned back to his mom.  
  
Sakura kept asking him if he felt all right, "Are you sure you're not hurt Sanyo?"  
  
Sanyo pushed her away, "I'm fine mom, really. Plum eves and her Meaw Meow Kitty don't scare me."  
  
Leira hissed and jumped off Sunni's shoulder. She leaped over and pounced on him.  
  
"OWWW!!" Sanyo cried out as Leira bit him on the finger.  
  
Sunni, Sakura, and Kero all sighed. They'd seen all this before.  
  
"Sunni, would you like some hot coca?" Sakura said brightly.  
  
Sunni grinned and nodded her head, "Yea! Coca!"  
  
The two headed to the Li's kitchen with Kero following behind. He was hopping Sakura would give him some pudding.  
  
"Leira!" Syaoran called sharply to the calico.  
  
Leira jumped off Sanyo and headed to Syaoran, but before she did; she made sure to spit on Sanyo.  
  
Sanyo groaned and stood up, "I'm not the one who looks like a rag ball."  
  
Leira knew her soft fur didn't look anything like a rag. She shot back at Sanyo defensively, "And I'm not the one who looks like a cherry tomato from blushing when I see Mistress Sunni!"  
  
Sanyo blushed slightly, "Errrryou're the guardian of silence! Put your silence in effect!"  
  
Sanyo grabbed the closest item he could find, a bucket.  
  
Sanyo shoved the red plastic bucket over Leira, "Ha! I got you!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and sighed. Then he remembered Leira's words, "Is it true?"  
  
Sanyo looked up, "Huh?"  
  
"That you like the Hiiragizawa girl."  
  
"No!" Sanyo hung his head when Syaoran raised and eye brow, "UmI guess so"  
  
"I see." Syaoran said dully, but inside his head he was grinning like crazy, _Cherry Blossoms is going to love this one. She'll never believe me; it's like her dream come true._  
  
The red bucket moved around and Leira's claws could be heard scrapping up against the insides of the bucket.  
  
"Let the guardian go."  
  
Sanyo lifted his head, "Huh? Oh"  
  
Sanyo lifted the bucket off Leira, only to find himself with a new scratch on his nose.


	6. Sunni's Mahou Ki

*Chapter Five - Sunni's Mahou Ki*

A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* Tei Hee Hee! I just love reading reviews! They make me so *happy*! Please keep reviewing! Once again, I've started a new story! It's called "Hurt and Total Happiness" it's started out fair and it's my first E+T romance story. Please read and review it. I promise that I will finish this story even though I have other ones going. I like this one too much to let it go down the drain.   
  
I also made a new friend who gave me some words to use in this chapter, so I put up a translation section here. I'm also going to start chapter dedications! I just love those things and I wish I could start from the beginning, but I'll settle for here.  
  
Ooooh! I just have a few more things to say: Please don't hurt me! I know this is a cliff hanger*dodges tumbleweeds being thrown by little brother* I'd better type this up quickmy little brother wants on the computer  
  
Hmmmy Sunnie Notes are getting really LONG! I'd better end it with saying that this chapter is a little more seriousI think.  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
rory - I ABSOLUTELY LOVED YOUR STORIES BAD REED AND CAT BLOSOM!!! Wow! I can't believe you reviewed my stories. *Grins happily*  
Chareinami-chan - Well, like KawaiiChare said in one of the reviews: "Mother like daughter, father like son" Except Sunni keeps acting like Sakura and not Tomoyo  
fireblaze - That's what I thought when I made Sanyo finally tell someone that he was is *love*  
Kuarri - *smile* You said I'm talented! Yea! My story isn't horrible! You deserve more than this puny little thank-you.  
sakurastargirl - *//(^ ^)\\* Thanks!  
  
Translations for the story:  
  
Nani = What  
Hai = Yes  
Sora Hi Hime = Sky Fire Princess (I think)  
Mahou = Magic  
Ki = Spirit  
Iie = No

**_Chapter 5 Dedicated to:  
Three authors with three of my favorite Fanfictions -  
~*~Chocolate Drop~*~ Writer of 'Cry'  
~*~Witty-Sun~*~ Writer of 'Beautiful Sky'  
~*~Tomoyo-Chan~*~ Writer of 'The Queen of Swords'  
Check out their stories! They're really great authors!_**

Sanyo walked back and forth around in the room, his dad and mom both know knew that he waswell sort of in love. He thought he was in love.  
  
Everytime he saw Sunni, he felt light headed and weird. There was no room for love though; they had to work with their magic everyday. Leira had been spending more time teaching Sunni how to work her new found power, so Syaoran busied himself with training Sanyo.  
  
A year past and the two teens found themselves at age fifteen. Sanyo still hadn't confessed his love to Sunni. As for Sunnishe still hates him.  
  
Leira and Kero didn't change at all because they were guardians. Sunni has learned more and more about her magic. Syaoran wouldn't admit it, but he still didn't understand why or how Sunni received her staff or her magic. He kept trying to peace the puzzle together, but he couldn't. Syaoran finally decided that he would have to leave it to Sunni, who someday would find out more about her magic on her own.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had decided to go on a second honeymoon, leaving Sunni with the Li family.  
  
Sunni wasn't exactly thrilled with their decision.  
  
"NANI?!? You're going to leave me that idiot?!?!?" Sunni pouted and turned around, "You lied! You said I'd get to stay with Minya!"  
  
Eriol smiled, "Minya was gone, don't worry though; my cute descendant will take care of you."  
  
Tomoyo groaned, "Will you ever tire of that nickname for Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Eriol put his arms around Tomoyo's waist and pulled her in. He growled softly in her ear, "Come on Tomoyo, we don't want to be late for the plane and we still have to drop Sunni off."  
  
Sunni gagged and pushed them apart, "Mom! Dad! Save it for the honeymoon!!"   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo dropped Sunni, Leira, and two weeks worth of luggage off at the Li house and then Syaoran drove them to the airport.  
  
Sunni got settled in the guestroom, read a Sailor Moon manga, and then came out to the kitchen, where Kero and Leira were in the middle of a game of Monopoly.  
  
"HAHAHA! I GOT BOARDWALK AND PARKPLACE!!!! NOT ONLY THAT BUT THEY'VE GOT FOUR HOTELS ON EACH ONE!!!!" Leria meowed happily as she collected all of Kero's money.  
  
Sunni rolled her eyes; it was obvious to her that they weren't playing by the real rules to Monopoly.  
  
Kero groaned as paid her all his money, "That's all I have"  
  
Sunni helped them put the game away before starting towards the door to the backyard.  
  
Leira remembered of the dark woods behind the house and tried to bite her lip. Then she remembered she didn't have one and went strait to asking the question, "Mistress Sunni?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Leira jumped up onto the strawberry-blond haired girl's shoulder, "Where are you going?"  
  
"You worry too much Leira, I'm just going outside to get some air" Then Sunni quickly whispered into Leira's ear so that Sakura wouldn't hear, "And because I don't want to be in the same house as Sanyo."  
  
Leira nodded and jumped down, allowing Sunni to leave.  
  
Sunni wandered outside and saw the forest. She felt herself being drawn to it, with an irresistible force of some sort.  
  
She walked deeper and deeper into the darkening woods, brushing past trees and weeds.  
  
There was a blinding red light and Sunni held her arm up to shield her eyes. The light called out to her, beckoning her to come closer.  
  
So closer she went.  
  
Soon she arrived to the source of the red light; a spherical fire was glowing red. Sunni reached out to it, and touched it.  
  
A soft honey-sweet voice called out to her from the fire, "Sora Hi Himeyou have been developing your powers well."  
  
Thoughts, memories rushed through her brain, _Sora Hi Hime...that's me..._  
  
Sunni charm around her necklace lit up red and suddenly there was another charm on the necklace. It was some sort of a fire ring.  
  
"You received the earth staff. And now as your true Mahou Ki I present the ring of eternal fire to you. It will protect you, your memories, and give life for death, but only use it in dire situations for it will take all your strength to use it. The sky Mahou Ki will also protect you and guide you, but I am your true Mahou Ki. The earth Mahou Ki took a liking to you and gave you that staff years ago. Take good care of it for it will win you many battles. Remember Sora Hi Himeremember your true past."  
  
The fire vanished and Sunni felt her knees weakening, "Iie! Wait! Come back!"  
  
Sunni swooned and felt helpless to the ground. Her figure lay there with her red orange aurora glowing around her.


	7. Saving Sunni

*Chapter Six - Saving Sunni*

A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* *Sniffle* I can't believe people like the story! I have one question though, does anyone actually read these little notes??? I just wanted to know, the notes are so much fun to write and I wanted to know if anyone was actually reading them. I'm really sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best speller or typist.  
  
I was very surprised when my brothers allowed me to have the computer for a whole hour to type on my story! Hmmmmsomething must be up. Better go check out what they're up to after I'm done with this chapter I'm sorry, please don't hurt meI know this is a short chappie  
  
I came up with what I thought was a really neat quote! You people can quote me on it! Just post it some where with my name like so:  
"Flamers are like Critics, there's only one thing to thank them for: wasting their own time." - Sunnie Anderson~*~ This site was made just for mean critics: http://users.pandora.be/p0p0/youare.swf   
  
Guess what:  
My birthday was on the twenty-third of June! *//(^ ^)\\* I wanted my own computer, but I didn't get it  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
animegirl-mika - Another review? Tei Hee Hee.  
JA Santiago - Yea! Another Chappie!  
animegirl-mika - Tei Hee Hee! I loved your idea! It was perfect! I hope you don't mind that I used it.

Chapter 6 Dedicated to:  
Two authors with two of my favorite Fanfictions -  
~*~ fireblaze ~*~ Writer of 'Plum Blossoms'  
~*~rory~*~ Writer of 'Bat Reed' and other great stories  
Check out their stories! They're both really great authors!

Sanyo emerged from the woods; he had seen the light also. He had followed Sunni into the woods and hid.  
  
He picked up the small strawberry-blond girl in his arms and carried her back to the house. Tears welded in his eyes, _She can't die. Sunni-chan...don't die on me._  
  
Leira saw him through the kitchen window and ran out through the cat door in the kitchen, "Mistress Sunni!"  
  
Leira's cat eyes bore into Sanyo, "Put her down right now!"  
  
Sanyo couldn't think of anything to say, so he set Sunni gently down in the grass and ran inside to find his mother.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!" He called breathlessly.  
  
Syaoran, who had gotten home a few minutes before, looked up from his work, "What is it Sanyo?"  
  
Kero was in the den, singing off key and dancing to a Christmas song, "I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHIRSTMAS! FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!!"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes at the guardian's voice and yelled over the music, "KERO! BE QUIET I CAN'T HEAR SANYO!!!"  
  
Kero turned the music down and sang a little quieter, "Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad pr-"  
  
Sanyo told his parents what happened with Kero continued to sing and dance to a song that usually was played in December, not the end of May.  
  
The music was suddenly turned off by Sakura, who stood with her hands on her hips.   
  
"HEY!" The little 'stuffed animal' called out.  
  
She looked down at the guardian, "Sunni's hurt and the music isn't helping any!"  
  
Kero looked up at Sakura, "N-nani?! Sunni-chan is hurt?!?"  
  
Sakura's eyes saddened, "Yesand Sanyo is very upset about it."  
  
Kero looked at her with wide eyes, "SANYO! YOUR SON SANYO IS UPSET THAT SUNNI IS HURT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Sakura laughed a little, "Yes Kero-chan, can't you tell? I thought that the way he always looks at her is always so sweet! Even if she does think that he's awful."  
  
Kero rolled his eyes and got back on the original subject, "What happened to Sunni-chan?"  
  
Sakura carefully explained what Sanyo had told Syaoran, Leira, and herself. "There was a light coming from the woods. Sunni went to see what it was and Sanyo followed her. Then a red ball of fire appeared and Sunni got a small charm added to her necklace. Sunni keeps muttering in her sleep something about Sora Hi Hime. Do you know what that is?"  
  
Kero's looked extremely upset, "Sora Hi Hime?! The sky fire princess?!? Oh nothis is badvery very bad"  
  
The guardian began fluttering about, "What are we going to do?!? What are we going to do?!?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "You stay here Kero-chan. I'll talk to you later about this whole Sora Hi Hime thing. I've got to go check and see what the others are doing with Sunni."  
  
Sakura left for the kitchen to talk with Syaoran who was on the phone.  
  
Kero continued to pace, "Sora Hi HimeSky Fire Princessdid Sunni see the Sora Hi Hime? That's impossible though, the Sora Hi Hime Ceridwena disappeared a long time ago!"  
  
Sanyo came into the den with a worried look on his face, "Hello Kero."  
  
Kero flew over to him and tried to shake him with his tiny fists, "What happened to Sunni! I want details! I need to figure out if the Sora Hi Hime is here!"  
  
Sanyo flicked the small beast away with his index finger and began telling Kero a few interesting details; "Wellshe looked like she was listening to a ball of fire. I didn't hear anything though. She also touched the thing, and her necklace starting glowing. And she got this charm added to her necklace. Then she passed out after the fire ball disappeared."  
  
Kero tried to scratch his head in deep thought, "If the fire could only speak to herthen that would have to mean"  
  
Kero got a pained look on his face and gasped, "We have to go see Leira and Sunni! Sunni-chan is the Sora Hi Hime! The Sky Fire Princess from the Magic Kingdom!!"  
  
Kero rushed to the guest bedroom with Sanyo dumbly following him.  
~*~  
Special Info:  
I'm going to start sending out e-mails telling when I've updated my stories. It's also going to have special information and secrets about the story. If you want to receive an e-mail, just say that you want Sunnie's Update Newsletter.   
  
The e-mails will have pictures and backgrounds, so please make sure that your settings allow you to receive these types of e-mails. Please leave your e-mail address and your Pen Name or Review Name, this way I can mention you in the newsletters.


	8. The Past in the Magic Kingdom

*Chapter Seven - The Past in the Magic Kingdom*

A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* Tei Hee Hee! I had fun including one of my favorite Christmas songs in the last chapter! I have play that song all year long, so Kero is not alone! I wanna put an Everly brother's song in one of these chapters! I just adore the Everly Brothers and the Beatles!  
  
This chapter is about the past. It's very very very shortI know (Please don't hurt me). I wanted to update the story though The chapter leaves questions but it should make since in the next chapter. Don't forget to e-mail me at knightlydogz@juno.com if you have any comments or suggestions (Or you can just leave a review). Also, if you read ALL of these Sunnie Notes in the story so far, you deserve a pat on the back. Lots of information comes through these notes that are longer than this chapter ._.;;  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
Chareinami-chan - Thanx :D  
Jane - Never thought of it as a magnetoh well! I updated it :P  
Sakura_miaka - Okay, this is a tiny bit complicated and I can't give it away yet. It WILL make sense soon though. There was a tiny hint in the Prologue. Don't think anyone found it though. Sanyo does act like his dad, Sunni act likeherself. Not necessarily like Sakura.  
sariastar - Hehehehe. It's not THAT coolI've actually been thinking on scrapping it and working on my first CCS fanfiction.  


**_Chapter 7 Dedicated to:  
My Imagination  
It came up with almost everything in this entire story_****_  
_**

A large wall surrounded the Palace City. The walls were made of marble and gems. The palace was ivory and gold, it was beautiful. The whole Palace City was wonderful, but not everyone in it was joyful.  
  
The green-eyed woman stared at a crystal wall as tears fell from her eyes. She lifted up her hand and moved her finger across the image of Sunni. "I miss you Ceri."  
  
A tall man with black hair came into the room, "Alleanelooking at Ceri again?"  
  
The woman, Alleane, nodded her head wordlessly.  
  
"We've been tracking Heio. We've got him cornered."  
  
"When can Ceri come back?"  
  
"You know the answer to that Alleane."  
  
A tall man laughed silently, looking at the royal couple in his murky black fog. His eyes were so dark blue, they almost looked black, and his hair was midnight black. His silent laugh turned into a deep evil laugh.  
  
"I've finally found her, I finally know where they put her. Nowshe will die."


	9. Princess Ceridwena

*Chapter Eight - Princess Ceridwena*

A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* I sent my second Sunnie's Update Newletter thingy out to the people who requested it when I posted this up. ^_^ It had a quick story update, Q&A, a Character Feature, and a 'What do you think?' for the receivers of the letter to send in what they think should happen in a situation I might put my characters in. I had to edit it because of my grammar and spelling so I reposted this chapter. It still isn't perfect butit's okay.  
  
It's not too late to receive it. Send in a review/e-mail to me with your e-mail address so I can send you the next Newsletter! *//(^ ^)\\*  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I finally got around to putting this thing up. This counts for the WHOLE story. I don't own Carcaptors (unfortunately) and *WAH* I don't own any of the songs I put in my story. (I also don't own Monopoly or Sailor Moon Mangas) There's a lot of things I don't own, but I do own the characters Sanyo, Sunni, and Leira and the kingdom with all it's characters. Please don't use anything you know is mine without my permission. (If you want to draw a picture of a character that's fine; but can I see it and show it off later on in the story? ^_^)  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
Sakura_miaka - Hmmmmaybe Sunni is acting like SakuraI need to come up with an explanation for that(thinks)  
Mirror Lover - *Grin* Thanks. I don't know where the plot is taking me though  
KawaiiAngel - Tei Hee Hee. What did you have that made you so hyper?  
animegirl-mika - It's longer than the last chapteras you requested: P  
  
Sunni found herself resting on a plush bed, "Nani? Where am I?"  
  
Sunni reached up to feel her head; it hurt. Her hands rested on something on top of her head, "What is this?" She pulled a diamond tiara off her head, "Wow." She carefully set it aside on a bed table next to the bed.  
  
She looked around, "This isn't Tomoeda"  
  
The room was very large and had no windows. There were two large gold doors on the left side of her bed. She was in a silk nightgown and lying in a soft bed with the covers pulled over her tight. Sunni sat up in bed when she heard the doors open.  
  
An elegant woman and man came into the room. The woman's long strawberry-blond hair curled over her and flowed to her waist, her soft green eyes sparkled and there was tiara on her head with a small circle diamond in the middle of it. Her light rose dress showed off her soft features on her face. The lady hurried towards Sunni and hugged her, "Oh Ceridwena! I've missed you so much! Look at you! Fifteen already!"  
  
Sunni's face showed pure confusion, "What are you talking about? Who's Ceridwena?"  
  
The woman stepped back a bit; shocked, "Why that's you, don't you know who your are?"  
  
The man walked into the light; Sunni saw his midnight black hair and dark-violet eyes. He wore what seemed to be armor, dark blue shirt, slacks, and a black cape. He spoke gently to the lady, "Alleane, she doesn't know us, don't scare the poor girl."  
  
Sunni tried to stand up, "What is this place? Who are you?"  
  
The woman, Alleane, when back to the man's side, "We're you're parents Ceri."  
  
Sunni looked at them carefully, "You must have me confused for someone else. My name is Sunni."  
  
The man nodded, "That is what you think you're name is. We had to give you up a long time ago when Heio tried to kill you. We sent you're life to people on Earth."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
Alleane walked closer to Sunni, "You're only here in a dream Ceri, but trust us. We're real and you really are our daughter."  
  
Sunni tried to get out of bed and come over to them, but the man stopped her by just moving his hand slightly, "You have to rest, you're meeting with the Hi Mahou Ki took a lot out of you."  
  
"Somy parents aren't my really parents?"  
  
The man shook his head, "Sora Queen Alleane and I, Hi King Hindon, are you're parents. Each person in the royal family has their own true Mahou Ki. When you were first born, all of the Mahou Ki's wanted to be your true Mahou Ki."  
  
"Fire and Sky? And that was the Earth Mahou Ki that gave me the staff?"  
  
"Yes. There was a very powerful magician named Heio, guarded by the Mahou Ki of Ice, wanted you to become one of the Mahou Ki's because of you're power. You surely know of your magic by now. Anyway, it was decided that you would have the Fire and Sky Ki's after us. Then, when Heio realized that we wouldn't allow him to turn you into a Mahou Ki, he wanted to destroy you because he thought your magic would be too powerful."  
  
Queen Alleane spoke up suddenly, "You did grow up to be a wonderful young lady, you had many suitors. Then Heio went power-hungry and tried to hurt you. So we sent your soul somewhere were you'd be safe from Heio."  
  
"So then you sent me to Earth so I would be protected?"  
  
Queen Alleane smiled, "Yes, that is why we had to give you up Ceri. We had you reborn without the sweet memories of your former life here."  
  
"What about Leira?"  
  
"Leira, the guardian of silence, your father created Leira to protect you, we sent her to Earth also so that she could help you with your powers and keep you safe. She has no memory of this place, but her memories could come back."  
  
"So then I really am Sora Hi Hime? Sky Fire Princess?"  
  
King Hindon's lips showed a small smile, "Yes, you are Sora Hi Hime Ceridwena."  
  
Sunni looked at the ceiling and thought to herself, _But then...what about my other Mom and Dad?_  
  
"Once we have taken care of Heio, you may come back Ceri, but until then we have to keep you safe on Earth. We've almost got him Cerri, don't worry. You will be with your Earth parents until you come back to the magic kingdom."  
  
Queen Alleane smiled at the girl for the last time, "It's time for you to go Ceri"  
  
Sunni felt her eyelids grow heavy and she fell into a deep sleep, her figure vanished from the room.  
  
A tear formed in Queen Alleane's right eye, "It felt good to see Ceri in person instead of looking through the crystal wall at her life."  
  
King Hindon nodded and felt the room, leaving the Queen behind.  
  
Queen Alleane looked at the bed were her daughter had been a while before, "Be safe Ceri"  
  
A teenage boy, who looked about sixteen, came into the room behind Queen Alleane, "Did you tell her?"  
  
The Queen turned to him, surprised, "Nani? Oh, no, Mikhai, I didn't tell her of her former engagement to you."  
  
Mikhai brushed his dark blue hair back with his hand, "You'll have to tell her sometime. That boy on Earth has taken a liking to her and won't want her to be engaged."  
  
"Not now Mikhai, she's got enough to think about."


	10. Leira's POV

*Chapter Nine - Leira's POV*

Quick Note: This starts when Leira finds Sanyo bringing the passed-out Sunni home from the woods.  
  
I couldn't stop thinking of those words Mistress Sunni kept muttering in her sleep while that Sanyo creep went inside to get his parents. I have to admit; I don't know why thinking of Sanyo makes my fur stand. I just feel that he shouldn't be near Sunni at all.  
  
Sky Fire Princess. Why does that seem so familiar? I know that I've heard it before, but from where?  
  
Then Mrs. Li ran out and kneeled down in front of Sunni, "Sunni!"  
  
"Sora Hi Hime" Mistress Sunni muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Mr. Li and Sanyo followed out. Sanyo hurried to where his mother was. I glared at him intently, waiting for him to say something about Mistress Sunni. He didn't though.  
  
Mr. Li picked up the girl in his arms and carried her inside. I followed them, barring my teeth at Sanyo. Sanyo didn't reply though, he lookedworried.  
  
I couldn't help thinking that he might have feelings for Mistress Sunninah.  
  
I crept into the guestroom where Mr. Li had placed Mistress Sunni. Once again I heard her call out in her sleep the three words that kept puzzling me, "SoraHime."  
  
Then it hit me. Memories rushed through my brain.  
  
I was Leira, the guardian of silence from the magic kingdom. I was created by King Hindon and was sworn to protect the Sora Hi Hime.  
  
That would mean then that Mistress Sunni was the Sora Hi Hime and her real name was Princess Ceridwena.  
  
I remembered all about Heio, how he had wanted to turn the Princess into a Mahou Ki. Her powers had been to great to remain a small Princess her whole life. Heio almost got her too, but then the Earth Mahou Ki forced him to run off. Princess Cerri was sent to Earth to remain hidden until Heio could be defeated and destroyed.  
  
I closed my eyes and a picture of a teenage boy with dark blue hair and pale emerald eyes. His name drifted into my head and I said it out loud, "Prince Mikhai Nui, son of the high King Guiome Nui from the South side of the Magic Kingdom."  
  
That's when I realized that I wasn't alone in the room, Mr. Li turned to stare at me. I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with him.  
  
He looked at me as though I was mad, "What did you say?"  
  
My cute calico fur stood up, "Huh? Ohnothing."  
  
Mr. Li raised an eyebrow; "I'm going to call Tomoyo. She'll want to know what's happened."  
  
He left the room. I jumped up onto the bed and curled up in thought beside Mistress Sunni.  
  
Mikhai NuiPrincess Cerri had been engaged to him before she was sent to Earth. I yawned and thought that a little catnap wouldn't hurt. After all I was sort of a cat.  
  
My eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.  
  
My sleep was peaceful until I started to dream.  
  
I looked down at myself. I didn't look like a cat anymore. I felt beautiful. I looked human and I had a short-skirted purple dress on. I felt my hair, it was long. I moved a strand of it in front on my eyes, it was a light purple. I remembered that this was my human form, and that my eyes were also violet.  
  
'Leiraguardian of silence. You have remembered your past.'  
  
I recognized that voice. It was King Hindon, 'King?' I called out to him in my dream.  
  
The tall man nodded his head, 'Yes Guardian Leira. It is I, King Hindon. Sunni has learned of her past and her energy is coming back to her. She should wake up soon. You need to keep protecting her Leira. We've almost got Heio and she will be able to come back soon. Tell her about Mikhai soon. Mikhai has been worried about her his entire life and wants her back.'  
  
I nodded my head, 'What about my human form?'  
  
'When you wake up, you will have a cat form again. Do not fret though, you will be in human form again someday.'  
  
I looked at King Hindon one last time before forcing myself to wake.  
  
My cat eyes opened and I quickly looked over at Mistress Sunni. She was starting to waken.  
  
She looked over at me, "Leirado you know about-"  
  
I quickly nodded my little head, "Yes. I remember it all, Sunnido you remember Mikhai?"  
  
Once I said the name, recognition flashed across her face.  
  
"Mikhai Nui" She said the name gingerly, as if it were delicate, "I was to marry him before I was sent here."  
  
Then I saw Sanyo and Kero's figures leap out from the doorway, "What?" They both said.  
  
Kero fluttered to Mistress Sunni, "So you are the Sora Hi Hime? The Princess with the greatest powers?"  
  
Mistress Sunni, who was still weak, tried to smile and explain.  
  
Kero nodded, "That makes sense."  
  
I kept glancing at Sanyo, who seemed dumbstruck.  
  
Quiet words came out of his mouth, "What about that Mikhai person?"  
  
Mistress Sunni repeated herself from earlier as if it was no big deal, "Mikhai Nui, we were to be married before I was sent here. I suspect that we will still be married."  
  
A pained look crept across Sanyo's face, but Mistress Sunni didn't notice.  
  
I quickly realized why I had been so negative about Sanyo. He was in love with my Mistress. Unknown commands of protecting her had come over me and I hadn't given him the time of day. I was not only to protect Mistress Sunni and help her develop her powers, but I was also to keep her away from boys who loved her, even if I didn't know they loved her.  
  
Mistress Sunni wouldn't have been allowed to fall in love with anyone. Not that I really thought she would. Her first love was Mikhai, and that was whom she was to marry.  
  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sanyo. He excused himself and hurried to his room.  
  
Kero suggested that I follow him, while he asked Mistress Sunni some more questions.  
  
I slipped into the room and stopped when I saw him.  
  
Sanyo was in tears and listening to a song on his stereo quietly. My ears perked up at the lyrics;  
  
_~*Bye Bye Love,  
Bye Bye Happiness,  
Hello loneliness,  
I think I'm gonna cry,  
Bye Bye love,  
Bye Bye sweet caress,  
Hello emptiness,  
I feel like I could die.  
Bye Bye my love good bye.  
  
There goes my baby with someone new,  
She sure looks happy,  
I sure am blue.  
She was my baby till he stepped in,  
Goodbye to romance that might have been...*~_  
  
The song went on, but I couldn't hear the lyrics anymore. Sanyo's sobs had drowned the words out.   
  
A Sunnie Note: *//(;_;)\\* *sniffle...what a sad chappie...*

Sariastar told me she thought I should try putting my Sunnie Notes at the bottom of the chapter. Hmmm.I thought I'd try it on this chapter since I've been trying all my new things out here.  
  
I decided that Leira needs a chance to explain her part in the story. And I wanted to let her tell why she hurts Sanyo so much with her razor claws! (Go Leira!) I don't want to spoil the rest of the chapterso read on. It's my first time trying to write a POV, so please don't get mad if it's a horrible chapter. I finally got to include an Everly Brothers song in here! It fits almost perfectly too.  
  
I am going to be gone for a week at camp. I'll be back on August the Third.  
  
People! Please please please leave me a review! I practically LIVE for reviews! I love them and I cherish each one (As long as it's not a flame) Plus: No Review=No Review Thank-yous=Shorter Chapters=Depressed Sunnie=Deleting Story. See the horrible chain of events?!?!?!?!  
  
Sorry: I decided to stop dedicationsit's just too hard to choose who to put in there.  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
blue demon160 - Thanx for reviewing me stories :P Thank-you too Kero-chan. I'll let you have some pudding sometime in my story ^_^   
Sakura_miaka - HmmmmI don't know yet.I'll have to think about it. But I'll let you know when I figure it out.  
animegirl-mika - Hehehehe. Back in the Prologueit gave a hint and said:  
"Does your girl look like you Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the blue-violet-eyed baby, who was now sleeping peacefully in her lap, "Well."  
  
The young girl had blue-violet eyes and strawberry-blond hair. The girl had no trace of Tomoyo or Eriol in her at all.  
~*~  
I read someone's fanfictionsI don't remember who's cause I try to read tons each daybut they said something like this:  
"Push the Nice Purple Button and Leave a Review"


	11. Heio

*Chapter Ten - Heio*

Tomoyo laughed at Eriol, who was wading in the clear blue ocean near Hawaii.  
  
They were staying at a resort on Hawaii.  
  
"Tomoyo! Come on in! The water is great!"  
  
"Says you! You're not even swimming in it."  
  
Tomoyo dropped the towel that was around her waist, revealing a purple two piece swimsuit.  
  
Eriol wolf whistled as Tomoyo made her way down the sandy beach to the water.  
  
Tomoyo blushed as her raven hair curl around her figure.  
  
She was about to step into the small waves splashing on the beach, when a faint ringing came from her beach bag, she whirled around, "It must be the cell phone! Maybe its Sunni!"  
  
She was about to run and get it when Eriol growled and grabbed her waist. Tomoyo squealed as he lifted her up and pulled her into the water, "Sunni's fine Tomoyo, don't worry. Relax."  
  
Tomoyo smiled up at Eriol and gave in, leaving the cell phone ringing faintly.  
  
Meanwhile, in Tomoeda, Syaoran held the phone impatiently to his ear, "Come on Hiiragizawa! Answer the phone, this isn't the time to ignore it!"  
  
He sighed and put the phone down. Sakura walked into the kitchen, "How's Sunni doing?"  
  
"She hasn't woken up yet as far as I know. You can go check on her."  
  
"Did you reach Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head sadly, his amber eyes saddened, "How are we supposed to tell them?"  
  
Sakura tried to smile, "Sunni will get better. Don't worry."  
  
Sakura headed to the guest bedroom, but stared towards Sanyo's room upstairs. She thought she heard music.  
  
She went past the guest bedroom were Sunni and Kero were and walked up the stairs, "Sanyo?"  
  
She started to hear the words from the CD that Syaoran had got Sanyo. It was an Everly Brothers song, _Bye Bye Love, Bye Bye Happiness..._  
  
Sakura opened the door a notch and looked in to find Sanyo sitting on his bed with his hands on his face. His hair draped over him, hiding his expression. Moist tears were on the floor as well as his bed.  
  
Sakura's eyes softened, she looked down to find a smaller puddle of tears. Belonging to a certain calico cat that was one of Sanyo's worst enemies. Leira was looking at the boy with sad eyes. Tears fell from her cat eyes in to a neat puddle on the carpeting.  
  
Sakura rushed in to comfort her only child, "Sanyo, what's wrong?"  
  
Sanyo looked up at his mother, "G-go a-awayyou w-wouldn't understand."  
  
Sakura drew back, looking shocked.  
  
Leira brushed her tears away and motioned Sakura out of the room, leaving Sanyo alone with his music.  
  
"M-Mistress Sunni" Leira began, telling Sakura everything. The Magic Kingdom, Sora Hi Hime Ceriwena, Heio, and lastly about Prince Mikhai Nui.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew moist, she felt so sad for her son. She knew he loved Sunni.  
  
The music stopped.  
  
Sakura and Leira peeked into the room to find Sanyo lying on his bed, asleep in his tears.  
  
Sakura and the calico headed downstairs to Sunni's room.  
  
"Sunni is awake. I forgot to tell you that"  
  
Sakura's eyes brightened and she rushed into the room, "Sunni?!"  
  
The fifteen-year-old turned her violet eyes towards Sakura, "What?"  
  
Sakura embraced her best-friend's daughter, "You had us all so worried!"  
  
Kero got squished between the two, "MHHMHMH!!!!!"  
  
Sakura jerked back, not only because she had hurt Kero accidentally; but also because the room had gone cold and seemed darkened, "Oh Kero! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Kero gasped for breath, "T-that's okay Sakura"  
  
Leira let out a sharp hiss, "You"  
  
The three by the bed turned to look at Leira. Then they looked to what she was staring at.  
  
"Heio."  
  
Black mist surrounded the tall handsome magician, "Yes little kitty, it is I. The all-powerful sorcerer Heio. I escaped from the Magic Kingdom and came here to find your little Princess."  
  
Sakura backed out of the room to get Syaoran and ran to the kitchen.  
  
Kero flew in front of Sunni, only to be hit by a black cloud. He fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"At last I have found you Sora Hi Hime. And now you will become a Mahou Ki, or die."  
  
Leira meowed as she pounced on him, letting her teeth sink into his ice-cold skin.  
  
A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* I felt so bad leaving that sad ending on the last chapterI did get to include an Everly Brothers song there though I went to this computer sale thing the other day! It was soooo boring; most of the people tried to cheat me with really horrid computers. Oh wellguess I'll just keep saving my money for a computer.  
  
I started a new storyagain. This one is called 'Three Ways' it might replace Star Champions. That way I can to some remodeling on that story until I feel that it is worthy of beling online.  
  
(Chants) Go Leira! Go Leira! Some of ya'll may think I was thinking of Sailor Moon when Leira was created. Leira was originally a character in one of the first stories I created. I was going to make Leira a tiger in this story, but then I decided that kitty cats were much more cute. ^_^  
  
I'm sending a HUGE thank-you to all of you out there who have put me one your favorite's list. It really make me feel like people enjoy my stories. Another HUGE thank-you to all of you who review and then come back when the story is updated. I really like reading reviews. It makes me feel special.  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
raven - Thanx ^.^  
animegirl-mika - I feel sorry for him too. I made him such a sappy character *sniff* How could I do that to him?!? (Cries)  
Shwinlewin - I liked my week at camp! It was quite hot though. I didn't like the weather. Oh well. I had a great time! I even got to paint this ceramic kitty cat! I made it look like Leira. :P


	12. Captured and Sought After

*Chapter Eleven - Captured and Sought After*

Heio moved his arm rapidly and slammed it up against the wall next to him. Leira cried out in pain, but held her firm grip on his arm with her teeth.  
  
Sunni tried to get up out of bed, "Leave Leira alone! You're fight is with me!"  
  
Her Earth staff charm on her necklace startled to glow a warm, bright green. She held it in her hands, feeling its power as she watched her guardian, and friend, try to keep the sorcerer away.  
  
"Earth Mahou Ki, give me strength and power to fight." She implored quietly.  
  
Green light surrounded Sunni and she rose to fight Heio, "I won't let you terrorize my friends!"  
  
Kero moaned in pain as he woke, "Sunni?" He looked up at the teen, "Becareful."  
  
Sunni nodded, not taking her eyes off Heio.  
  
Leira felt her hold on Heio weakening. With one more blow from Heio, she fell to the ground, _No...I can't give up now...I'm supposed to protect Mistress Sunni... _Those were her last thoughts before her world went dark.  
  
"Leira!" Sunni called out in shock, then her eyes darkened. She stared at Heio, "As the Sora Hi Hime of the Magic Kingdom, I will destroy you."  
  
Heio laughed and lifted his arm up and pointed his index finger at Sunni, "That's what you think Chibi Hime."  
  
Sunni's eyes flared red as she looked at him. Then to her surprise, the black mist surrounding him advanced on her.  
  
She was lifted up in the air by it, Heio didn't even flinch as he forced the mist to crush Sunni.  
  
Sunni screamed in pain and tried to get the black mist away.  
  
Sakura heard the scream and kept trying to find Syaoran, she needed his help. She ran outside to find him by the woods, looking at something.  
  
Sanyo heard the cry also, forgetting his own sorrow, he ran downstairs. He arrived too late though.  
  
Heio had Sunni firmly in his black mist, she had passed out cold.  
  
"I've got you! Now I will finally get the joy of seeing you die Sora Hi Hime."  
  
"No!" Sanyo cried from the doorway, "I won't let you hurt her!"  
  
He started to run towards Heio, only to be thrown back by more black mist.  
  
Heio sighed to himself, "I see that I shall have to finish her off in the Magic Kingdom. No matter."  
  
Sanyo braced himself at the door and caught his breath. Then he started at Heio again, when suddenly Heio and Sunni vanished in an ice-cold blue fog. Sanyo ran into the wall and fell to the floor.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura rushed into the room. Syaoran was holding something in his hand.  
  
Sakura gasped in shock, "We're too late!"  
  
Syaoran hurried to tend to the two guardians, while Sakura helped her son up, "Sanyo? What happened? Are you hurt? Can you stand?"  
  
"Mom?" Sanyo's voice came softly, "Heiowe've got to save them mom. We've just gottaget to the magic kingdom."  
  
Sanyo forced himself to stand, "We've got to get Sunni before Heio destroys her."  
  
Syaoran picked up the bloody mass of a calico kitten, "Leira?"  
  
Leira's voice crackled as she tried to speak, "I failed my purpose, Sora Hi Hime Ceridwena has been captured."  
  
Kero appeared beside Syaoran's side, "She's gone?"  
  
Leira nodded as her eyes watered, "I must go save her in the Magic Kingdom."  
  
Sanyo rushed to Leira, with Sakura trailing behind him, "How do I get there? To the Magic Kingdom?"  
  
Leira looked up towards the sky, letting up a quiet plea, "Please Master King Hindon, forgive me for letting Heio get Little Mistress. Let me have my true form so that I can save her."  
  
Everyone eyed her warily, wondering what she was doing.  
  
Leira closed her small cat eyes and chanted, "Ancient Magic hear my plea, may my true form come to me."  
  
Energy shot out of Leira and everyone was pushed back.  
  
Sakura wobbled backwards, only to be caught by Syaoran, "What's happening Syaoran?"  
  
Light surrounded the cat as she was transformed into her human form. Her cuts and scrapes were gone and her skin was creamy ivory.  
  
Sanyo gaped at the violet-eyed lass, "Leira? Is that you?"  
  
Leira nodded rapidly, with newfound energy, her violet hair whipping across her face, "We need to hurry. We're going to the Magic Kingdom. We're going to save Sunni."  
  
Leira smiled a bit and thought quietly to herself, _Thank you King Hindon_  
  
Sakura pushed back a strand of her amber hair, "How do we get there?"  
  
"I'm able to take only one of you."  
  
Syaoran thought it should be him of course, "I'll go."  
  
Sanyo wobbled, but held his ground, "No."  
  
They all turned to him; "I'm going."  
  
Sakura nodded, she knew why he wanted to go. He was in love with her.  
  
Leira sighed, "I suppose so."  
  
Kero flew back and forth, "Is there anything we'll be able to do here?"  
  
Leira shook her head sadly, "Unless the King and Queen send you to the Magic Kingdom in you're dreams there is no way that you can help."  
  
"What are we going to do when we get there?" Sanyo asked, "Besides finding and killing Heio." Sanyo gritted his teeth.  
  
"We need to go tell the King and Queen. They need to know what has happened."  
  
Sanyo gave his head a quick nod.  
  
Leira stood apart from the group, "We don't have much time, come on Sanyo."  
  
Sanyo stood beside Leira.  
  
Sakura's eyes watered, "Be careful Sanyo. You too Leira."  
  
"Bye Mom. Dad. Kero."  
  
Syaoran felt a pang in his heart; his only son was leaving. _He may not come back. No. He will come back. He will come back._  
  
Leira closed her eyes, "Sky Mahou Ki, transportation to the Magic Kingdom I seek. I beseech you! Send us to the Magic Kingdom!"  
  
~*~  
  
A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* I like having reviews! *sigh* Thank you to all you who gave me 55 reviews! It makes me feel really special! I'm going to be going to be TRYING to edit and revise my stories  
  
I'll try to Update, but I can't promise anything. Birdie (the artist friend of mine) says that my grammar isn't so hot -_-U;; I knowso that's why I'm going to be editing for awhile (I've got a lot of work to doespecially with The Forgotten Magic. That'll take FOREVER to editall those chapters)  
  
The next chapter will break a few hearts :'( But I had to think of something! I'm already in the process of writing it. I just hope no one flames me because of itarg!  
  
Guess What: I wrote this chapter while trying to eat my lunch at the same time //(- -)\\U. *Pops a Grape into Mouth* I had Ham and Cheese Ritz crackers, grapes, strawberries, and soda *//(^ ^)\\*  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
raven - Hehehehe. I knowI keep making sad things happen *sniff* wellevery story needs sad conflictsthis one just has too many  
Sakura_miaka - King Hindon (Sunni's Dad) Decided that it would be safer if Leira didn't have any knowledge of Sunni's past. If Leira did remember, then Heio would be able to track her down easier because she would be on guard more. Leira is one of my favorite characters in here! She's so loyal! (If you want to get technical, Leira could be of the same species as Luna and Artemis from Sailor Moon. I just liked the idea of having a cat as a guaradian for Sunnino other animal seemed to fit her.)  
Pharaoh_Yami_Yugi - UhI don't know if I could even handle posting ANOTHER story. It's hard enough working on the ones I have now. It would be much easier if I only had one story to write on, but (right now) I have three CCS fanfictions, two of my original manga/animes, and a few other things here and there.  
cherryblossom - Thanx!  
sariastar - Tei Hee Hee. I did think the story was getting out of control. I've been planning on ending it at 15 chapters though. Don't know if it'll work out though. Hmmmmm  
Sakura-Hoshi - Don't die before you get to read the ending ^_^ j/k  
animegirl-mika - Well he did go back from where he came fromhe just took Sunni-chan with him. ^_^U;;  
  
Hmmmmaybe I won't try editing all my stories. It WOULD take longer to post thenwhat do you all think?  


SPECIAL THANKYOU TO YOU EIGHT PEOPLE WHO HAVE ME ON YOUR FAVORITE'S LIST!!!! THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO YOU! (8-17-02)


	13. In the Magic Kingdom

*Chapter Twelve - In the Magic Kingdom*

Sunni felt something brush up against her, she slowly gained conscienceness. Her eyes drifted open, only to find someone peering at her intently, "Ceri? Is that really you?"  
  
Sunni started to scream in alarm, but a strong hand quickly covered her mouth, "Shhhdon't say anything. He might hear you!" A sharp whisper came as the person shot back a bit.  
  
Sunni was sitting down in what seemed to be a cave. She put her head down and tried to twist away, but another hand held her steady, "It's me Ceri."  
  
Suddenly Sunni remembered that voice, she felt bubbly and light inside. All of her resistance melted away and her body went limp. The hand that was over her mouth moved under her chin and lifted her face up. She recognized those dark blue orbs.  
  
"Ceri."  
  
"Mikhai."  
  
He stood up quietly and pulled her up with him, Sunni winced. Her ankle must have been twisted when Heio had brought her back.  
  
"Ceri! Are you all right? Do you need me to carry you."  
  
Sunni leaned against the dark blue haired teen boy, "I think I can make it. I want to know what's going on though."  
  
"Shhhin time Ceri. In time."  
  
Sunni yawned without making a sound, "I feel sleepy Mikhai"  
  
She closed her eyes as Mikhai picked her up in his arms and crept around the back corner of the cave. She put her head up against his chest and slept as he saved her without her knowledge of what all happened.  
  
Heio cackled as he walked back to the spot where he had left the Princess, "Now she will either become a Mahou Kior die."  
  
When he found the spot emptylets just say he wasn't very happy  
  
"WHAT!? HOW COULD SHE ESCAPE?! HOW?!? What am I going to do now! Arg!"  
  
Heio stormed to the entrance of the cave, screaming in the mountains his cry of frustration, "I'll get you Sora Hi Hime! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Meanwhile, Leira and Sanyo were just arriving at the Palace City.  
  
Sanyo stared at the 20 foot wall that surrounded the City in a square form with one small entrance, "All that space, just for a dome?"  
  
He pointed at the white dome that seemed to be the only thing inside the walls.  
  
Leira laughed, "You can only see inside the city once you've gone through the dome."  
  
"So if intruders try to go over the wall"  
  
"They won't know where they're going or who is around them. We would though."  
  
They approached the first gate; it seemed that Leira was well known.  
  
As soon as the guards saw her, they all bowed, "Guardian Leira! What a surprise!"  
  
"I don't have time for surprising people! I need to see the King and Queen."  
  
Sanyo and Leira soon found themselves in the King and Queen's throne room.  
  
King Hindon looked down at the two, Sanyo bowed, but Leira only nodded her head slightly.  
  
"I trust you know what has happened King Hindon."  
  
The King nodded, "Yes. I saw it through the crystal wall. Allenea does not know about it yet though."  
  
Sanyo stood, "What are you going to do about it then?!? You can't just leave her out there with Heio!"  
  
Leira gave Sanyo a warning look; people from Earth were not usually allowed to talk to anyone from Magic Kingdom, especially not royalty.  
  
King Hindon nodded slightly, like Leira had done, "I haven't done 'nothing' I sent Mikhai after her. His Mahou Ki is strong and knew where Heio was hiding. Things have taken a big turn now though. Heio knows where we hid Ceridwena. Now we can only hope that we can protect her here."  
  
Sanyo cringed at the name Mikhai.  
  
"That's right, I forgot. You are the Earthly human who took a strong liking to our daughter."  
  
Sanyo bit his lip, loosing his patience with the King.  
  
King Hindon lifted an eyebrow, then stood from his gem throne and walked down many steps to where Leira and Sanyo were.  
  
"You are not to go near my daughter."  
  
Sanyo's eyes bore into the King's.  
  
King Hindon sighed, "I see there is nothing I can do to keep you away from her, but I must admit. I don't like this."  
  
Sunni awoke by to the sound of Mikhai's voice, "Ceri? Come one Ceri. Wake up."  
  
Sunni stretched her arms and sat up from the soft ground where she was lying, "Hmmmm?"  
  
His dark blue eyes stared intently at her, "Heio had you captured in his cave. I saw you both come when I was out here searching for him in the forest. I went through the back passageway that my parents told me about when I was a child."  
  
"Thank-you for saving me." Sunni smiled.  
  
Mikhai grinned back at her, "Couldn't have my future bride getting hurt."  
  
Sunni was taken back for a moment. Minya had told her that Sanyo liked her, but then again, she had been engaged to Mikhai before she even met Sanyo.  
  
Sunni threw her arms around Mikhai, "I want to go home."  
  
Mikhai nodded, "Me too Ceri. Me too."  
  
Their embrace was torn apart by a cloud of black mist. Mikhai screamed out to Sunni, "Ceri! Ceri run!"  
  
Tears came into Sunni's eyes as she was pushed farther away from him, "No! Not without you Mikhai!"  
  
Heio's deep laughter came from up in the sky, "You can't escape Sora Hi Hime. Nothing will stop me from destroying you."  
  
A bolt of black lightning came from him and shot towards Sunni.  
  
Sunni stood in fear, staring as it came closer and closer to her.  
  
Mikhai fought against the black mist and ran towards her.  
  
Sunni held her hands over her eyes, preparing herself for the impact.  
  
But  
  
Nothing  
  
Happened.   
  
A flash of light sprouted and Sunni opened her eyes to see Mikhai's figure in front of her. He screamed out and fell to the ground.  
  
He had taken the blot for her.  
  
Mikhai groaned in pain, but kept his eyes going back and forth from Sunni to Heio, "Sunni. Hurryinto the forest."  
  
Tears poured out of Sunni's eyes, but she ran. Leaving him there.  
  
She ran through the woods, tears flowing freely.  
  
Sanyo ran ahead of Leira. He was going to find this Mikhai person and Sunni. His face was grim, but tears were pouring out in his head. He clenched his fists, ignoring Leira's cries to stop.  
  
He looked up at the sky as he ran, and saw a flash of light, "Sunni."  
  
He quickened his pace and soon couldn't hear Leira anymore. He tried to remember were the light had been from. He rushed into the forest in front of him, "I'll find you Sunni. Don't worry. I'm coming."  
  
He ran past the trees and bushes. After he went by them, he failed to notice red eyes glow out of each one.  
  
Leira finally made it to the forest's edge, "Sanyo. You shouldn't have gone in there." She said as though he was right in front of her, "The forest comes alive and destroys any trespassers besides the royal family and their guardians."  
  
Leira shook her head and continued onward, wondering what would happen to her. She was just the Sora Hi Hime's guardian. Would she be able to withstand the forest's magic and find her way out?  
  
Sanyo stopped in his tracks and looked around him. He felt himself feeling sleepy, "No. I have to find her."  
  
A voice came out in the darkened woods around him, "You have entered the dark woods. You are and intruder. You must die."  
  
All the words echoed as the voice said them. Sanyo felt himself growing dizzy; "I have to get to her. I can't stop now."  
  
Sunni stopped for breath by a tree. She stared at the ground and slumped down.  
  
Her eyes darted around; someone else was there, "W-who's there?"  
  
Three small lights, each about the size of her palm fluttered around her. One was a pinkish purple, another was light green, and the last one was light blue.  
  
Giggling was heard from one of the lights as they fluttered around her.  
  
One of them stopped and landed on her outstretched hand, "I'm Celestia." She said shyly.  
  
Sunni looked down at her, "W-what? Whowhat are you?"  
  
Another landed on her hand, "We're the Chibi Cherubz. My name is Melodie." Melodie had short light blue hair and small wings. Her eyes were light blue and her long sleeveless dress was pale blue with a white trim at the bottom. She had a small smile on her face and she looked very friendly.  
  
Celestia had strait light green hair that went a little above her waist and was pushed back with a green headband except for her bangs. Her eyes were light green as well. They seemed to pierce you with curiosity. She had a soft complexion and looked to be very quiet and solemn. Her dress was a very light shade of green and had a strait neckline that went across to her sleeves to connect with them. It had a white trim at the bottom like Melodie's. She also had a small pair of wings.  
  
Sunni couldn't help but smile back at them. The pink blur continued to flutter around, giggling.  
  
Melodie rolled her eyes, "Harmonie. Come down from there and introduce yourself."  
  
The pink blur stopped flying around and landed on top of the other two, making them fall anime-style. She grinned, "I'm Harmonie!" She crawled off of the other two, while giggling. She stood in front of Sunni, looking up at her, still grinning.  
  
Harmonie's magenta hair was very long and was put up into two pigtails. Her eyes were a pinkish shade of purple. Freckles adorned her face on both cheeks and when she grinned, dimples were shone faintly. Her dress was folded back on the long sleeves since they were too big for her. The whole dress was light bubble-gum pink. Her little wings fluttered about, even though she wasn't flying.  
  
Sunni laughed at the little cherub, forgetting about Mikhai, "What are you three doing here?"  
  
Harmonie grinned up at her, "We take care of the forest!"  
  
Celestia's big eyes stared at Sunni, "You have royal blood. Only royal blood and some guardians are allowed here. Are you the princess?"  
  
Sunni let out a small gasp, "How did you know?"  
  
Melodie laughed a little, "Not only to we take care of the forest, but we help watch over the royal family and their guardians."  
  
Harmonie flew in circles around Sunni, "You must be the Princess! You're so pretty!"  
  
Sunni blushed, "I'm really not all that pretty, but I am the Princess."  
  
Celestia continued to stare at Sunni, "Heio was after her and she came in the forest."  
  
The other two cherubs let out small gasps, even Harmonie stopped smiling.  
  
Melodie faced Celestia, "Are you sure Celestia? Heio is alive?"  
  
Harmonie shook in fear, "H-h-h-Heio is h-h-here?" She slowly drifted down to Sunni's arm, where Melodie ran over to comfort her, "Don't worry. Heio can't come into the forest."  
  
Celestia's emerald-like eyes never left Sunni, "Mikhai has been hurt."  
  
Sunni's face went white as she remembered, "H-how to you know?"  
  
A tear poured out of her eye.  
  
Harmonie shook her head out of her trance and fluttered up to Sunni's eye level, "He'll be alright. Don't worry."  
  
Sunni hugged the Chibi girl, allowing Celestia and Melodie to fly off of her, "Thank-you Harmonie. Thank-you."  
  
Celestia blinked a few times and opened her mouth to say something, but then she stopped. She fluttered about, as if she was trying to decided whether she should say what she had saw or not. She decided against it.  
  
Harmonie squirmed out of Sunni's tight grasp, "Come on Princess!" She said as she started through the forest, "You'll be safe with us!"  
  
Melodie let out a small sigh, "Harmonie, give her some time to rest!"  
  
Sunni laughed, "It's alright, I'm fine." She stood and walked to were Harmonie was headed.  
  
Melodie went after them, but looked behind at Celesita, "Celestia? Are you coming?"  
  
Celestia glanced at her, "No. I have something I need to do."  
  
Melodie bit her lip, knowing something was wrong with her friend. But she shrugged and went after Sunni and Harmonie.  
  
Celestia started muttering some words, inaudible to anyone around her, but she knew something was wrong. The forest was rejecting someone. Something was wrong.  
  
As she continued chanting, her body grew until she was almost as tall as Sunni. She stopped chanting and walked through the forest in search of whoever was interfering with the forest.  
  
A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* Tei Hee Hee! I love the Chibi Cherubz! I created them in my sketchbook one night and I thought they were just so cute! I felt that I HAD to include them in here somewhere! If I had a flat bed scanner I could show everyone the picture of them *sniff* Sunnie wants a flat bed scanner.  
  
(Sunnie ducks as frying pans and cooking pots are thrown at her) I know I know! I made a little Mikhai and Sunni romance! Do not fret! I know what I am doing!!!! Do hurt meeeeeeeeee. Then I won't be able to finish the story.  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long ;_; I've just had a lot on my mind. I'm sorry. Anyway, my school is starting up soon so I may not be able to update for awhile anyhow. *sniff* I wish I had more spare time. *sniff* I'm so happy with all these reviews. Reviews cheer me up. Thanx.  
  
DID ANYONE NOTICE???? I MADE THIS CHAPTER REALLY LOOOOOONG!!!! (Compared to the others) Aren't you all proud of meeeee?  
  
Lan Hikari - I made this chapter longer :P  
me - Thanx! ^_^  
EmeraldRose - Yea! You really think it's kawaii??? What do you think of the Chibi Cherubz? I want this fanfic to be the first one I finish. Then I'll start posting it over for more people to enjoy ^_^  
Person-who-didn't-leave-their-name - Hehehe Thank-you.  
raven - ^_^U;;  
Cherrywolf - Lol. Thanx. I'm glad people like it.   
sariastar - hehehehe. Sorry, I haven't gotten online in awhile. I'll e-mail you though ^_^ I like you're idea for the Leira+Mikhaibut I think I've got another idea for that All of my reviewers I consider to be online friends :P Hehehehe


	14. Destiny

*Chapter Thirteen - Destiny*

Harmonie pulled at Sunni, trying to make her go through the forest faster, "Common Princess! Hurry!"  
  
Melodie rolled her eyes at her half-sister, "Harmonie! Give her some breathing room!" She scolded.  
  
Sunni laughed, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Harmonie grinned, "We're almost there!"  
  
They soon came to a clearing were there was a beautiful waterfall. The water practically flew down from the rocks, creating different gleaming colors. The water at the bottom was clear and clean.  
  
Sunni stared in awe at the view, "This is beautiful." She said solemnly.  
  
Melodie smiled, "We're glad you like it."  
  
Sunni looked down at her dirty clothes. She felt horrible, "Do you thinkI could maybe"  
  
Harmonie flew off for a moment and came back with a towel, some sweet smelling soap, and fresh clothes, "You can bathe here if you like. We will stand guard!" Harmonie handed off the items and saluted.  
  
Sunni giggled, "Thank-you Harmonie."  
  
Sunni carefully made her way down to the water and sat by the rock for a moment. She removed her clothing and slipped into the cool water. She scrubbed all the dirt off of herself and washed out her hair. Sunni smelt the sweet fragrance of the soap and closed her eyes; remembering all that had happened in the last few hours.  
  
_Mikhai...is he dead?...how am I going to leave this place? Where is Sanyo?_  
  
Tears filled her eyes and she quickly splashed them out with the water.  
  
She finished and dried herself off with the towel. She then proceeded to get into the clothes Harmonie had left her with. She held up the pale violet dress to examine it.  
  
It was very elegant with trimmings and delicate stitch-work. She slipped it over her head and tugged on it. The neckline curved into a triangle, it was very low and made her blush just looking at it.  
  
The sleeves were long and loose at the end and the middles were tight and stuck to her skin. It flowed down her body, tight around someplaces and loosely in others. The material was very soft and it's pale violet color made the violet in Sunni's blue-violet eyes stand out.  
  
_It looks like something a storybook Princess would wear. Sunni thought to herself._  
  
Sunni picked up her clothes that she had worn before and folded them neatly. Then she headed back up. She found the one of the chibi cherubz waiting for her at the top.  
  
Sunni smiled and sat down, allowing Harmonie to land on her.  
  
Harmonie sat cross-legged on Sunni's palm, "Melodie made lunch!"  
  
Sunni looked down at her stomach as it growled in response. Harmonie giggled and fell backward, "I don't know if we can feed someone your size though. Your stomach is much bigger. Yup yup."  
  
Sunni blushed, she didn't want to be a nuisance, "SorryI-"  
  
Melodie zoomed in as if on cue, "Sorry it took me so longoh Princess! You're done?"  
  
Harmonie hopped up from Sunni's palm, "Goody! Now we can eat!"  
  
Melodie led the other two to a small clearing were a blanket was laid out with food strung out all over it.  
  
Sunni gaped at all the food, "How did you make this?"  
  
Melodie blushed, "I'm sorryis it too much? It's just been awhile since we've had company"  
  
"No no no. It's wonderful"  
  
Sunni sat down; then was surprised when she looked up to see the two cherubz waiting anxiously for something.  
  
"What?" She was confused.  
  
Melodie smiled a little, "It's the custom for the royalty to eat the first bite."  
  
"Oh." Sunni felt a little odd.  
  
She took a bite into something. And then the other two began eating.  
  
Harmonie grinned at her, "I've never really been into customs either. Melodie insists we must be polite though."  
  
Melodie rolled her eyes and glared at Harmonie for a quick moment. Then she looked at Sunni sympathetically, asking for forgiveness without words.  
  
Sunni nodded, and tried to get a conversation going, "So are you three related or something?"  
  
Melodie shook her head, "Me and Harmonie are closer to being related than Celestia is to either of us. But sometimes we feel as though we have a connection."  
  
Harmonie laughed, "We don't know much about our selves! But we to know that we have a destiny!"  
  
Melodie nodded her head, "Yes, we each have a destiny. Celestia's goes with her knowledge. She tells things that need to be known. My destiny deals with feelings and the way people act. And Harmonie's des-"  
  
Harmonie interrupted Melodie, wanting to say it herself, "II don't know my destiny."  
  
Harmonie sighed and bit into a small piece of bread, her wings bent low. Her optimism faltering for a moment.  
  
A while away, Leira was searching fruitlessly through the forest. She wandered through the brush, calling Sanyo's name.  
  
"Numskull! Sanyo! Where did you go to?" She sighed.  
  
"Why did he have to run off like this?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
Leira felt herself growing dizzy from all her walking. Her head was spinning as she braced herself against a tree.  
  
Her light violet hair fell over her face as she fell to the ground, trying to regain herself.  
  
Her hand were soon the only thing holding her up as she fell to the ground, leaving the forest scene to rest in her mind, "I wasn't a strong enough guardian" Her voice trailed off.  
  
While Leira gave into the darkness, Sanyo was trying his hardest not to.  
  
He was less than twenty-five feet away when he had heard his name being called from somewhere.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?" He called weakly.  
  
He sighed, wishing he had stopped when Leira had told him.  
  
Stillhe had to find Sunni  
  
"Don't worry. I'll save you."  
  
He made himself this solemn promise before finally giving into the darkness.  
  
That was when Celestia stumbled across him.  
  
"So it was you. You are the one who entered our forest without royal blood in your veins."  
  
She laughed silently before picking him up and dragging him to where the others were.  
  
Celestia hadn't realized there were two intruders though. She left Leira there in the forest.  
  
After their lunch, Sunni decided to go back to the waterfall and take in its beauty while she thought.  
  
_After all that's happened. Finding out I was a Princess...my parents weren't really my parents...Sanyo...Mikhai...Where will I go from here? If I stay here I'll be safe from Heio...won't I?_  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Melodie started screaming out to Sunni, "Princess! Princess! Celestia has found someone!"  
  
Sunni hurried up to the two small cherubz. Harmonie pointed at Celestia, who was still big.  
  
Sunni stared, "Celes-"  
  
Celestia nodded her head and pointed down to the heap next to her, "I found him in the woods. He disrupted the law of the forest and for it he was punished with eternal sleep."  
  
"Eternal sleep? What does that mean Celestia?"  
  
Celestia's eyes closed and her voice changed, as if she was reciting someone else's words, not her own, "Eternal sleep is the punishment for entering the forest. Only them of the royal blood may enter"  
  
Her trance ended and her eyes opened to see a horrified-looking Sunni; who was staring at the person on the ground.  
  
Sunni put her hands to her mouth, "S-Sanyo?" She said softly with an intake of air.  
  
She rushed to him, "Common Sanyo! Wake up! Wake up!" She shook him.  
  
Tears streamed out of Sunni's eyes, dropping to the ground. The ground eagerly soaked up her tears, leaving nothing there.  
  
Melodie looked at the young princess with saddened eyes, "How can our beautiful forest destroy someone like this?"  
  
Harmonie fluttered around in a distressed manor, finally she decided it was time.  
  
"Powers from past generations. Give us strength for this new one. Give me power to save this one that the Princess mourns over."  
  
Harmonie's petite figure grew bigger until she was Sunni, Sanyo, and Celestia's size.  
  
"This is my destiny." Harmonie said with a hollow tone.  
  
Sunni stopped crying at looked over at the small cherub, "Harmonie? What are you-"  
  
Celestia put a hand swiftly over Sunni's mouth, gently keeping her from speaking.  
  
"Take me instead. Into the eternal sleep"  
  
Melodie let out a small gasp, "Harmonie! No!"  
  
Celestia ran towards Harmonie, leaving Sunni and Sanyo were they were, "Stop! Don't do it Harmonie!"  
  
Sunni stared in shock, not knowing what was happening.  
  
A sharp pink light threw Celestia back. Soft music was heard as a light shot down from the sky, circling Harmonie.  
  
Harmonie's eyes clouded over, and she fell to the ground.   
  
  
  
The light ceasing.  
  
  
  
The music stopping.  
  
  
  
And Harmonie  
  
  
  
Was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* Ok. Not as long as the last chapterbut rememberSunni has a life too!!!! I have homeworka life. I can't spend all my time typing on the computerso I'm sorry if I don't update TONS. This chapter took me all week to type cause I didn't have much free time.  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
Lan Hikari - Uhhh.I think that last chapter is going to be the longest one I makeit's just too hard for me to write long chapters and still be able to update. I try though.  
jadeorchid - ThanksI felt horrible after I found out that it wasn't allowedI felt like a lawbreaker or a criminal*sniff*  
asian_angel - Ummmmmmmm I wasn't planning on stoppingso I guess I'll keep going.  
Cera - Hmmmmnever thought of Leira being Tomoyo's daugter.not sure how that would work though. Leira being a guardian and all. I just like the color violet ^_^U;; I didn't think of Leira being related to them  
Asahi Taiga - Thanks for telling meI really honestly didn't know. Sunnie doesn't spend much time reading the updates on fanfic.net ^_^U;;;;;;;;;  
sweetcherry - *sniff* I had to cancel the voting thingsorry. Someone told me it was agaisnt the new regulations. *sniff* I'll keep you're comment in mind though ^_~  
Tomoyo-chan - Yeah! You're back! Are you going to continue your fanfic??? NahI'm not better than anyone else.*sniff*sniff* Thanx for reviewing ^.^  
Fei - Okokok I have continued.Thanks for the Review ^_^  
Person-who-didn't-leave-their-name - Ummm I don't know how I can send you updates when I don't have your e-mail addressthat might be a tiny bit hard to do.  
sariastar - Hehehehehe! Thank-you!  
Cherrywolf - Thanx!!! :D  
  
  
Story Recommendations (Read these! They're really good!!!):_  
  
Rysoku by Takira G2  
Very well written, orginal story. Here's the summary the author gives: Ryoko is an ordinary 15-year-old girl. She works at a noodle shop. She shares an apartment with three other guys. See? Ordinary.  
  
Zypher Squadron: Alien Invasion by shadedragon666  
This story is really neatthe author asked people for characters for a mech story! You could submit chacters that you created! It's really neat the way they combined all the characters that people made up and made an adventure from it.  
  
Heir to the Kingdom by Peacewish  
This is a must if you are a Cardcaptor Sakura fan! This story is EXTEREMLY well written and the chapters are really long! The author is very very tallented. It's a very great fanfiction!_  
  
No more time for any otherssorry. *sniffle*


	15. The End is Near

*Chapter Fourteen - The End is Near*

"Leira! AWAKEN!" King Hindon's image was projected in Leira's mind. She jolted awake and stood with a newfound energy.  
  
She stood quickly and called out into the forest, her words coming to her easily, "Forest creatures! King Hindon has sent me here on a mission, I am the guardian of the young Princess Ceridwena! She is my mistress and I am to guard her. I am searching for her and a friend of hers. Please. In the name of the King, allow me passage."  
  
A mummer seemed to go up through the trees, as though they were asking each other whether to accept this new comer or not.  
  
After a few moments, Leira's hopes shot down and she lowered her head.  
  
Just as she was begging to think she should turn around, she heard something.  
  
A few leaves fell to the ground, as the trees near her appeared to bow before her.  
  
Leira was quite startled and not used to this type of treatment. She glanced up, then she looked around at the strange sight.  
  
A blue-grey cat came through the bushes, "Leira. Please forgive their behavior. They did no know it was you."  
  
Leira gasped at the kitten, "Who are you? How do you know my name?" She backed away from him.  
  
The cat's eyes went glossy, as he moved back a bit, "I forgotyou don't know meit's just that I know you so well"  
  
There was a flash of blue-grey light and the cat had transformed into a man slightly taller than Leira.  
  
"I am Feirö. Mikhai's guardian."  
  
"Feirö? B-but I didn't know Mikhai had a-"  
  
He smiled, showing his sparkling white teeth, "I know. Not even Mikhai knows he has a guardian."  
  
Feirö wore slacks and a long-sleeve blue-gray shirt. His hair was sliver-blue and his eyes were gray.  
  
Leira looked puzzlingly at the man, "Why are you here if you're his guardian?"  
  
"I rule this part of the forest." He said, waving his hand about, motioning around the area.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Leirayou said you were looking for Ceri. Would you like to come with me? I think I know where she is at."  
  
Leira's eyes brightened, "Oh yes! Please!"  
  
She really didn't want to seem so excited, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Feirö's face lightened and he smiled broadly, "I'm pretty sure she's staying with the Chibi Cherubz."  
  
"The Chibi who?"  
  
"Cherubz." Feirö said as he started to walk through the brush and trees.  
  
Leira hurried after him, "So if you're Mikhai's guardian, then how come you're not with him?"  
  
Feirö sighed, "Mikhai didn't need protecting, so I was put here to guard this side of the forest. I'm not allowed to leave the forest and I can't sense Mikhai at all. I don't really seem like a guardian, do I?"  
  
"Nonot really." Leira replied thoughtfully.  
  
"HARMONIE!!!!" Melodie screamed.  
  
She ran to where Harmonie had stood and collapsed on her hands and knees, sobbing.  
  
Sunni stared in shock, Sanyo still in her arms.  
  
He stirred in his sleep, "Sunni-chan?"  
  
Sunni looked down at him, "S-sanyo? Are you okay?"  
  
Celestia stood, motionless. Then anger filled her eyes as knowledge ran through her head. She spun around to look at Sanyo, who was being helped up by Sunni.  
  
"You." She said angrily, pointing her index finger at him, "You did all of this!"  
  
Sanyo stared at her, "What?"  
  
Celestia approached him, "If you would have listened to the Princess's guardian then none of this would have happened! Had you not came in the forest then Harmonie would be alive and Melodie would be like this!" Celestia gave a glance at the over-emotional cherub who was crying on the ground in rasp sobs.  
  
Sanyo stepped away from her, "I-I don't know what you are talking about. W-what happened? Who is Harmonie?"  
  
Celestia glared at him and stopped in her tracks, "I wish I hadn't sensed a disturbance in the forest."  
  
Melodie's cries turned into sniffles as she stood up, "D-d-d-don't blame anyone Celestia"  
  
Celestia swirled around to Melodie, "What is it Melodie?"  
  
"Don't blame *sniff* him. Harmonie did a good *sniff* deed. Besidesthis is our destiny"  
  
"What?" Celestia's eyes filled with fear, she had no knowledge of this, "What do you mean Melodie?"  
  
"It's all so clear now. All these years we spent protecting the foresttaking care of itit was all for this."  
  
Melodie's eyes filled with tears, "We've always felt connectednow that Harmonie has given herself up we both go too. This is all of our destinies."  
  
Celestia stared in shock, "NoNO! NO NO NO NO NO!" She screamed, covering her ears with her hands. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
Sunni gasped as the two cherubz who had helped hersaved herdisappeared.  
  
Sanyo's eyes widened and he turned to Sunni, "How much did I miss?"  
  
Sunni ignored him and continued to stare at the clearing. Even though she had just met the three chibi cherubz, she felt like they had been friends forever.  
  
And now all three were gone.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Sanyo's instinct took over him and he held onto her, trying to take it all in.  
  
Sunni fell limp in his arms, shaking and crying silently.  
  
Sanyo looked up at the blue sky, sighing.  
  
He sat for a long time, thinking, _She's been through so much._  
  
Sunni soon fell asleep, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Sanyo stood up carefully, picking her up in his arms and carrying her through the woods, "Don't worry Sunni, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
He kissed her on her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and stirred slightly.  
  
He smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry. The end is near. You'll be safe soon."  
  
A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* Okokok. This chappie isn't very bigbut I wanted to updateso I wrote a kinda short onesorry.  
  
Anyway, I wrote a story in my drama section in honor of 9-11. It's my experience mixed with one of my cousin's. Hence the name, 'Jamie's Thoughts'. It's hers and mine combined.  
  
Sunnie has been feeling sick for quite awhilesore throat*sniff* I don't want to be sick.  
  
I'm going to try to finish this story up in a LONG last chappie. (That would be the next one.) Not sure. I might make a sequel, but I don't know what it would be about. It might be a story about Leira or the Chibi Cherubzor Sunni's futureI don't know. What do y'all think?  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
Star Mahou/sariastar - Leira is still herebut now she's found someone ^_~  
TnM aka Touya no miko - I LOVE THAT STORY!!!! ^____^ Thanx for reviewing my stories! ^_^  
Shadowdragon66 - That's a lot of 'poors' in one paragraphy thing ^_^U;;; Your welcome! You're story was more than worth mentioning! Thanks for taking the time to read and review my storiesbut I want you to hurry and write more for your fanfics! ^_____^ Cause I like reading them~*!  
Kathy - WeeeeeellI'm getting to the endI think. I hope. I dunno. Ummmmm   
Cherrywolf - Hehehe. Thanx : )  
  
Story Recommendations (Read these! They're really good!!!):  
  
_If You Only Knew by kawaiiteddybear  
This is a very touching story. Sakura has to change her identy and escape to Hong Kong! Syaoran thinks she's dead... I really like this one.  
  
Buddies in Love by kotsch  
This story IS complete and well worth reading! I couldn't think of a summary worthy enough for this story...so I'm using the author's summary: Sakura is tomboyish, sporty and doesn't care about boys; Syaoran is athletic, silent and doesn't care about girls.If they're the best of friends, what do they have in common???  
  
Neko Goddess by rose senshi  
This is an orginal fanfic and very original! It's well written and very humorous. Here's the rose senchi's summary: Sakuya's parents own a billion dollar company. She never expected to be normal- but she never expected to be living with a boy whom turns into a cat when eating chocolate either._  
  
No time for any others. Sorrie. Btw, has anyone noticed that I spell a lot of things with 'ie' at the end instead of 'y'? It's because of my nameSunnIE. So I spell some things 'ie'. (I just thought that someone might find that interesting)


	16. The Battle of Death Begin

*Chapter Fifteen - The Battle of Death - Begin*

Feirö bit his lip as he walked through the forest with Leira. She looked around, not noticing his sudden stiffening.  
  
Feirö looked to the sky, _Something is wrong. I can't sense the Cherubz. It's almost like they've disappeared completely... The prophesied Battle of Death must be coming._  
  
Leira didn't notice when Feirö stopped abruptly, she ran into him.  
  
She started to fall over, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her upright, "Be careful Leira. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Leira blushed furiously, "Wh-"  
  
Feirö hid a smile and casually started walking again, leaving Leira standing in shock.  
  
Leira's eyes widened, she could sense Sunni's aurait was faint, but it was there.  
  
She ran to the guardian ahead of her, "Feirö! Mistress Sunni is here!"  
  
Feirö and Leira hurried through the forest, going after Sunni's aura. Feirö had been startled when Leira had run up behind him, telling him that Sunni was indeed in the forest.  
  
Leira was quick on her feet and a good ten feet ahead of Feirö. She came to the clearing were the Chibi Cherubz had disappeared.  
  
"Mistress Sunni was here! I just know it!"  
  
Feirö tried not to show his shock when he felt the hindering feeling of the Cherubz, _They were here...with the Princess...But then that would mean that the prophesy have begun...which means that soon-_  
  
Feirö shook his head in thought, "Come on Hime Leira. Let's go find her."  
  
He started off, leaving Leira behind once again. She stood there pondering about this newfound 'guardian' of Mikhai.  
  
She had froze completely at what Feirö had called her, _Hime? Princess? Why would I be a princess? What is he thinking? The only princess in these lands is Sora Hi Hime Ceridwena! I don't understand..._  
  
"Come on Leira! I was just kidding about the Princess thing! Hurry up!"  
  
She darted after him in a sprint, _Kidding? Don't disgust me Feirö..._  
  
Leira soon forgot of his small comment and ran forward with all her might; feeling Sunni's aura grow stronger as she got closer and closer.  
  
A single tear fell from her left eye, a symbol of love in the Magic Kingdom. Leira did not notice it though, _Don't worry Mistress! I'm coming! I'll always be there for you; I'm your guardian. I was born your guardian, and I'll die your guardian._  
  
Sunni's eyes fluttered open to find the hazy image of Sanyo.  
  
Sanyo was inches away from her face, "Are you going to be okay Sunni-chan?"  
  
As his face became clearer, Sunni could see that he was worried.  
  
"W-what? Where are we now Sanyo?"  
  
She pushed his face away from her and she stood up.  
  
Sanyo had set her down by a tree after getting tired of walking. He stepped back and rubbed his nose from were she had pushed him back.  
  
Sunni braced herself against the tree, thinking about what the Cherubz had done, _They sacrificed themselves to save Sanyo..._  
  
Sanyo whacked her in the head, "You looked like you were in a trance!" He said innocently after she glared at him.  
  
Sunni rolled her eyes, _Maybe it wasn't such a good trade..._  
  
Sanyo showed fake shock, "Why Sunni! Don't you believe me?"  
  
Sunni closed her eyes and crossed her arms angrily, "Of course I don't be-"  
  
Sanyo shocked her when he interrupted her with a kiss.  
  
Her eyes shot open and met his laughing amber orbs. It would seem a little strange for two people to have their eyes open when they kissed, but even stranger had it just been Sunni.  
  
She froze in shock as Sanyo left just as suddenly and as quickly as he had begun the kiss.  
  
Sunni's eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly as she stared at Sanyo, "W-w" She trailed off.  
  
Sunni was trying to figure out if she had just imagined the whole ordeal. Her lips still tingled from the kiss as she lifted her index finger up to lips, trying to comprehend the whole situation.  
  
Sanyo stood in front of her as if nothing had ever happened, grinning. "If you keep your mouth open, it might get stuck like that." He commented jokingly.  
  
That was when Sunni fainted.  
  
Leira ran faster, leaving Feirö further behind and out of breath.  
  
She finally spotted Sunni's bright, yet somehow fading aura, _Just around the corner..._  
  
She turned around the next tree just as Sunni fell. Leira's eyes grew wide as Sunni started to collapse onto the ground; Sanyo was quicker than that though. He caught her when she was mid-air. He set her gently on the ground, not noticing Leira.  
  
Leira growled under her fading breath as she shoved Sanyo away from Sunni, "What did you do to her?" She spat at him.  
  
Sanyo's eyes narrowed, but he stepped back. "Nothing."  
  
Leira's eyes turned to look at her mistress. Her violet orbs showed fear, panic, and uncertainty.  
  
"The threesome shall begin it. The crimson one will end it." Feirö recited breathlessly after running to catch up to were Leira had gone.  
  
Leira's tear filled eyes turned to him, "What do you mean? What is 'it'?"  
  
Feirö shook his head, catching his breath, "I've always thought it had to do with the Battle of Death. Now if looks like it's begun, I think something has happened to the Chibi Cherubz."  
  
Sanyo nodded his head, "I think that was who all disappeared in front of meSunni was very upset."  
  
Leira looked at the ground, "The crimson one? So if it were the Battle of Deathwouldn't the title implicate something"  
  
"Death."  
  
"Death." Sanyo repeated, pondering about it.  
  
"Death." Leira sad sadly and looked into the blackness of her the ground. She quickly stood, "Something is not right hereit seems cold. Dark. Evil."  
  
She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
Feirö pulled her into a hug, "It'll be okay, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Leira jumped at the feeling of his arms around her. Shyness overcame her and she didn't respond.  
  
Sanyo normally would have mad some jeers like, 'Aw! Get a room!' or 'Ooo la la! Leira and some stranger?' but he didn't  
  
He was too preoccupied in staring at Sunni, he hadn't really even thought to ask who this stranger was.  
  
He looked down at how scared and solemn she was. Her hair curling around her face and figure like a frame.  
  
He didn't have too much time to admire her, because she awoke and sat up, "Just how many times have I woke up today?" Sunni asked out loud, putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
Leira came out of her own world and ran from Feirö's grasp to Sunni, "Mistress Sunni! You're alright!"  
  
Sunni had just stood up, but she was soon knocked over by Leira who trampled her.  
  
"Leira?"  
  
Leira quickly stood, "I'm very sorry Mistress Sunni, I forgot that I'm not in my cat form."  
  
Sunni squinted at the violet late-teened girl in front of her, "L-Leira? Is that really you?"  
  
This time it was Sunni who knocked someone over. She grabbed Leira in a hug, "I've missed you so muchI-I thought you might have"  
  
Leira's eyes watered, "No, I won't let Heio get the best of me Mistress. I had to come save you."  
  
Sunni backed away, "S-save me"  
  
She remembered.  
  
"Mikhai."  
  
Sanyo cringed at the name.  
  
Feirö bit his lip.  
  
Leira looked puzzled.  
  
Sunni started to cry.  
  
Feirö gently pulled Leira back, "He must have saved her form Heio. There's no way the Cherubz could have done it. They had to stay in the forest."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Leira let out a small soundless gasp, just now understanding what must have happened; even though she had said 'oh'.  
  
"Death." She said quietly.  
  
Feirö stiffened, "We don't know that for sure." He said a little too harshly.  
  
Leira jumped a bit at his change of tone.  
  
He quickly hushed himself, "Don't worry Leira."  
  
He pulled her close, but she could help feeling that he was just trying to reassure himself that he didn't need to worry.  
  
Sunni took a deep breath and steadied herself, "I have to do this. I have to defeat Heio."  
  
Sanyo looked shocked, "What? Sunnisurely you don't mean that you'd-"  
  
Sunni nodded her head, "I have to. It's the only way. I'm tired of running. If he wants to face and fight me, then let him."  
  
Sanyo nodded, realizing that nothing would change Sunni's stubborn-set mind, "Let's bring it on."  
  
Leira shivered, "I think he's already here"  
  
Feirö's eyes narrowed in curiosity, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's here. I can feel it."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
A deep laugh filled the forest, "Listen to the little kitty! She speaks the truth."  
  
Feirö jumped in front of Leira defensively, "How did you get here?"  
  
"That's none of your concern you mongrel. My business is with the all-powerful Princess." Heio's deep voice boomed.  
  
Leira squinted her eyes as she tried to sense Heio. She whirled around and went streaking towards a large bolder, "HEIO! TODAY YOU DIE!!!!"  
  
Heio appeared, he was sitting on the boulder.  
  
Then, his sword faded into view  
  
And slammed into Leira's chest as she ran towards him.  
  
She choked back in surprise, clutching her stomach.  
  
Feirö yelled to her, panicked, "LEIRA!!!"  
  
Sanyo turned his head to the side, not wanting to see his only love's protector stabbed.   
  
Sunni's hands flew to her face as she stared in shock, unable to turn.  
  
Leira fell to the ground as Heio's sword slid out of her, dripping with her own red blood.  
  
Feirö rushed to her side, "Leira"  
  
Tears streamed out of his face as he stared at her face.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unsaid words.  
  
"Hang in there LeiraYou'll be fine"  
  
Leira coughed up blood, "F-FeiröI'm scared."  
  
"Don't be Leirayou'll be fineI promise."  
  
Heio laughed, "It's not nice to make promises you can't keep boy!"  
  
Feirö glared at him, then turned his attention back to Leira as he took off his shirt to press against her wound.  
  
She reached up to handle a strand of his silver-blue hair, halting his urgent medical attention, "Feiröhelp Sunni"  
  
Feirö held back a sob and his voice shook as he continued talking to Leira.  
  
"I don't need toyou'll be able tojust hold on Leira."  
  
Leira looked thoughtfully up at him, "You were always watching over meweren't you?"  
  
She didn't wait for an answer, "I love you too."  
  
Her eyes went glossy and unseeing.  
  
Feirö held his breath before collapsing on her, "Leiraplease, don't leave me here"  
  
Heio rolled his eyes, "Love," He shuddered, "I hate the though. She was very worthy of a fair fight with me though"  
  
He nodded happily, "I haven't had such a challenge in a long time. I can't believe she found were I was!"  
  
Feirö snarled at him, "You"  
  
Heio slashed his sword out, slitting Feirö's throat before he could continue.  
  
"I've just now discovered that swords take a lot less effort than magic, and they are so much more agreeable!" He grinned evilly.  
  
He then turned his attention to Sanyo and Sunni.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* Sunnie is sooooooo sorry. This ISN'T the last chappie. I really wanted to post (chews on her bubble gum) I'm currently working on the next chapter though, so do not panic!   
  
*sniff* Not very many people reviewed the last chappie. I really want to hit 100 reviews. I've never had a story hit 100 reviews beforeand I'm just 7 reviews short at the moment.  
  
I sketched a really neat picture of Lina Inverse and Gorry (from Slayers) today! I really think it's pretty good! *//(^ ^)\\* I want to show it off once I get a scanner.  
  
(Sunnie dodges things being thrown at her for killing Feirö and Leiraand so suddenly and quickly too!) *sniff* I didn't WANT toI have to though to get to the ending that I am trying to achieve. (Kinda like how George Lucas started in the middle of the Star Wars Series. At the time he didn't know how to begin the storyhe just knew how he wanted to end it. Now he's come up with the beginning -I don't know that for a factthat's just what I think happened.)  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:  
  
TnM aka Touya no miko - Thankie! I really do like your story! I'm glad you like mine ^-^ Hee hee. I knew there was someone I was forgeting to put on the story recommendationsbut did you have to be so blunt about it? ;_; *sniffle* Sunnie doesn't want to sound mean or nothingshe just is very very  
Naomhee - Hee hee! Thank-you for taking the time to review! I'm glad you like reading it. Tei Hee Hee, my favorite pair is Leira and Feirö ^.^U;;; I don't know what is going to happen with the Ceri+Mikhai thing thoughI've got one idea formingHee Heejust have to keep waiting for Sunnie to write the rest before you find out! ^_~  
aznpride - I really don't know if Mahou Ki is Hawaiianit is Japaneese for Magic Spirit though.(Sunnie runs off to find out if Mahou Ki is Hawaiian)  
Tomoyo-chan - I knowI really didn't like that part*sniff* My Chibi Cherubz were my creation and drawings. I'm still working on my idea about the Mikhai and Ceri thing.   
jadeorchid - I'm glad you liked the Cherubzthey're one of my favorite characters in here. Hee hee. You'll find out if Mikhai died or not.very very very soon too. The truth is that I never told what exactly happened to Mikhai after Sunni ran for safety in the forest.Tei Hee Hee!  
  
Story Recommendations (Read and Review them! They're some of my favorites!!!):  
  
_Cherry Blossom Romance by TnM aka Touya no miko  
See! I put it up here! ^-^ Okay now, this story is reeeeeeeally funny and original! Here's the author's summary: Taka and Kentaro are the most popular boys in school,but what happens if a new girl comes along and stole their hearts? It's a battle for love who will be the victor?  
  
Death in the Family by Peacewish  
Peacewish is such a mastermind when it comes to her stories! Here is yet again, one of my favorites from her stories. It's not a Fantasy Fanfic, but it is really really good. Touya and Sakura have to deal with their father's death Four beautifully written chapters that make a very nice story.  
  
Instant Messaging by Tempest Break  
This one is pretty good...What do you think would happen if the CCS gang was online...chatting? Hee Hee Sakura and Syaoran are IMing eachother...very funny story and is very cute and compact. The only problem is...THE AUTHOR STOPED WRITING IT!!!!!!! So get in there, read what she has...then tell her to continue the story! Sunnie wants to know what happens!  
  
Sworn Enemies by jadeorchid  
Sakura and her family (excluding her mother...Nadeshiko is dead...) head to visit her mother's grave when they are captured. Sakura gets away, but is almost recaptured when one of the 'bad guys' trys to grab her. Then ^_~ Syaoran saves her. But what is all this about???? Read it and find out! (This story is reeeally good! Very well written and easy to understand. I kinda gave away the first three chapters though...^-^U;;;;)  
  
The Queen of swords by Tomoyo-chan  
Sunnie REALLY likes this one! The chapters may be shorter than some of you are used to, but it really is neat. And Tomoyo-chan is a very very good author so do her a favor and read her delightful story! (It has a sequel too!)  
  
ø Kiss me creep ø by EmeraldRose  
Sakura thinks Syaoran is conceited...rude...snobby...and an over all creep! It's based off the story 'Kiss me Creep' It's complete and very very neat. It also has a sequel which is curently in progress. EmeraldRose is a true genius with her story and how Sakura just might fall for the guy she hates...  
  
super saiyan sakura by EmeraldRose  
Another story by EmeraldRose. It combines DragonBallZ and Cardcaptor Sakura. Tee Hee, is Gohan in LUV with Sakura? Tee Hee, is Syaoran JEALOUS? DUH! Find out what happens in...super saiyan sakura  
_  
Sunnie's Sorry...no more time for anymore Recommendations, until next update ^-^ Byebye!


	17. Reunited

*Chapter Sixteen - Reunited*

Sanyo jumped infront of Sunni defensively, "How could you have come into the forest? He shouted angrily. He wanted to know how and why anyone would want to kill Sunni.  
  
Sunni paid no attention to anything around her though; she was still in shock. Her breath was wavered and raspy. She shook violently and stared at Leira and Feirö's figures that had returned to their cat forms.  
  
Sanyo pulled her into his grasp and held her tight as he tried to comfort her while still eyeing warily at Heio.  
  
"How?" Heio laughed as his magic sword disappeared into non-existence, "I'm not really here. This is my spirit. I am outside of the forest right now."  
  
Sanyo's eyes crinkled in thought, "Magic."  
  
Heio laughed, "Indeed! So the Li clan does still dabble in magic affairs!"  
  
Sanyo unwillingly let go of Sunni for a moment and pulled his father's sword from his side. Now he was glad that his father had handed it to him at the last minute.  
  
Sunni's legs crumpled underneath herself and she lay on the ground, as though she was dead. Even though she was alive.  
  
He posed a fighting stance, glaring at Heio. Heio stood casually, his eyes showed laughter.  
  
He stood motionless as Sanyo ran at him. Sanyo and the sword went right through Heio.  
  
Sanyo stumbled over, "What?"  
  
Heio laughed from behind him, then grabbed Sanyo by his shirt collar and threw him against a tree, "I'm an image. You can't hurt images. We have no physical form."  
  
Sanyo felt blood run down his cheek, he growled at the magician, "Then how come you can attack me?"  
  
"I just channel my energy to what ever part of my image I want to use and it becomes physical. Quite confusing, eh? I suppose a Li would never be able to understand it."  
  
Sanyo wiped some blood from his face and stood. Instead of running at Heio, he ran to Sunni.  
  
He slit his sword into his holster and then scooped Sunni up in his arms.  
  
Heio's eyes jolted open and there was no hint of laughter on his face anymore, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Sanyo bit his lip, tasting the blood on his face, then he ran.  
  
He ran through the woods, hoping he could get Sunni to safety.  
  
Sanyo looked down at Sunni as he ran, and was surprised to see that her aura was very weak. He could barely even see it.  
  
That gave him an idea.  
  
He spotted a cavern that was big enough for Sunni to fit inside. He slid her inside of it, then ran to find Heio.  
  
He spoke out loud to himself as he went through the woods, "If Heio's spirit is herethen if I can destroy it Heio will be dead in spirit and his body will be empty."  
  
"Very good, I never knew a Li could be so intellectual." Heio applauded.  
  
Sanyo whirled around, looking for the wizard.  
  
He held his sword defensively as his eyes darted around him, "Show yourself!"  
  
"Sanyo" Sunni about five feet behind him. He whirled around, "SUNNI!?"  
  
She had a pained expression, "Help"  
  
Sanyo understood at once, Heio had been playing with him. He knew exactly were Sanyo had hid Sunni and now had her in his grasp.  
  
Sanyo yelled a battle cry and lunged for the space behind Sunni.  
  
He felt his sword make contact with something and he drew out his sword, showing blue blood.  
  
Heio laughed, as he appeared, his blue stained shirt soon became like new as the wound disappeared.  
  
Sunni yanked herself from Heio's grasp, "Sanyoyou have to defeat him with magic."  
  
She ran to Sanyo and stood, gasping for breath. But she was out of strength.  
  
Her eyes glazed over and she fell forward, motionless after hitting the ground.  
  
Then Princess Ceridwena took over, her hair covered her face as she braced herself with her hands before getting up. Once standing, she stared coldly at that space in front of her.  
  
A new light came into Sunni's eyes. They also changed color, the left one to green, and the right one to blue. Her hair grew out and shaded into an auburn color. A tiara appeared on her head and her   
  
She caught her breath and looked up slowly to Heio.  
  
Heio stood in shock, "Nit can't be!"  
  
The Sora Hi Hime stood with a menacing look in her eyes that told Heio today was the day for him to die.  
  
Sanyo stepped back from her, staring in awe.  
  
A storm started from no were, darkening the sky.  
  
Lighting crashed behind Ceri, illuminating her power.  
  
"A crash of thunder  
A brilliant flash of light  
A battle has begun and   
Only one will win the fight"   
  
Ceridwena recited from memory. She looked at Heio and then clasped her hands together, chanting softly a small saying her mother had told her when she was younger, "Power and Magic will destroy those against you, Or those against you will destroy your Power and Magic."  
  
Her eyes closed and with her power she formed a small sphere of blue and green light, like a yin-yang symbol.  
  
Good and Evil.  
  
Water and Earth.  
  
Light and Dark.  
  
Day and Night.  
  
A beam came from the encircled light and shot into the spirit of Heio.  
  
He screamed out as his image was slowly cracked and split apart.  
  
When Heio was finally gone, The light dispersed and Ceridwena let out a sigh.  
  
"I am truly sorry for all I have caused. I never meant for any of this to happen."  
  
Sanyo looked at her, "You aren't Sunniare you? How can you- What happened to-"  
  
Ceridwena cut him off with a finger to his lips.  
  
"Heio isn't deadjust locked away, for good. And as for meI've been hiding. For a long time."  
  
Sanyo looked at her with a confused face.  
  
She sighed once again, "When Heio came to kill me I was very afraid, you can understand that, can't you?"  
  
Sanyo nodded, wordlessly, edging her to go onward.  
  
"Well I decided it would be safer to be in the human, earthly world. So I used Sunni as a vessel, to become a part of her. No one knew. My parents thought that I had been created as Sunni, but I wasn't.  
  
"I was dormant inside of her, I was a part of her, yet she wasn't a part of me. The Mahou Ki's felt my presence inside of her, and I sometimes came out for small moments. Like when I battled you." Ceri blushed.  
  
Sanyo laughed, "I knew there was no way Sunni could ever beat me!"  
  
Ceri nodded, "She could, she just never tried. Anyway, Leira," A tear came from Ceri's blue eye, "Came to protect me under the assumption that Sunni was the one she was to guard."  
  
"So you and Sunni were one?"  
  
"Not exactly, but kind of like that. Keep in mind that no one knew of my awakening. Everyone underestimated my abilities to become hidden."  
  
"I seeso then" Sanyo let back a sob as he waited to hear what Ceridwena would have to day about his next question, "What is going to happen to Sunni?"  
  
Ceridwena's eyes shone, "I've always known you liked her."  
  
Ceri giggled, "I think she likes you too."  
  
Sanyo blushed crimson and he moved his hand across his hair, "W-what'll happen to her though?"  
  
The light in Ceri's eyes went out, "I-I don't know."  
  
Air flew out of Sanyo's lungs, "Y-You don't know?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A tear formed in Ceri's blue eye once more as it watered up. Her green eye remained dry and intense. It was like Sanyo was staring at two different faces. One was emotional and quiet. The other was callous, yet still quiet.  
  
"I'm so sorry SanyoI just don't knowI don't even know what happened to Mikhai"  
  
Sanyo's eyes darkened and he stumbled backwards, "No"  
  
Millions of tiny green, blue, and pink spheres of light floated down from the sky, silencing Sanyo and Ceri as they stared in awe.  
  
The small particles of light glittered around them, clustering about.  
  
The green lights sparkled as a small, smooth voice spoke inside of Sanyo and the Princess's heads, "Sora Hi HimeBrave Sanyowe are so sorry we can help you more"  
  
The blue lights twinkled as a voice as sweet as Melodie's spoke to them in their heads, "I really wish we could do more, but all we can do for you now is to give up our spirits so that you can revive the ones you have lost to the spirit world"  
  
Sanyo stared in awe at the sight, "What is-"  
  
Ceridwena bit her lip, "Shhh!" _It's the Chibiz..._  
  
The green and blue lights started to fade, then the tiny pink lights swirled around the two teens, "We now know our true destiny Don't ever forget us!"  
  
Tears poured out of Ceridwena's two eyes. Both blue and green. As she cried, her green eye slowly faded into the blue color of her other eye.  
  
Then the fading lights jumbled together, creating figures.  
  
When the lights disappeared, four people were left in their place. Two of the people were guardians, and the other two were the guarded.  
  
"Mikhai!" The Princess cried out as she ran to him, "Oh MikhaiI didn't know what happened to you.  
  
Mikhai practically leapt off the ground, "Ceri! Oh CeriIt's really you."  
  
The two embraced, Mikhai hugged her hard, afraid that she would disappear in his arms.  
  
Feirö rubbed his head, then saw Leira lying beside him.  
  
"L-Leirayou're not dead"  
  
He lifted the still sleeping guardian into his arms, "LeiraI thought I lost you"  
  
He put his cheek up against her mouth to feel her slow, steady breath on his face.  
  
Feirö smiled as Leira's eyes drifted open, she rubbed them slowly. Once she got a good look at his face, she swung her arms around his neck, "FEIRÖ!" Tears flew from her eyes and onto his shirt.   
  
Feirö laughed, but his tears almost out-numbered hers. "Oh Leira"  
  
Sunni rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her. When she looked up, she found herself face to face with Sanyo.  
  
They both breathed slow and deep, staring into one another's eyes; as though they were in a trance.  
  
Finally, Sunni whacked Sanyo in the head with the side of her hand.  
  
"Ow!" Sanyo squinted an eye and rubbed his head, "What was that for?"  
  
Sunni smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and touching noses with him, "That was for kissing me earlier!"  
  
A sly grin spread across Sanyo's face, "You mean like this?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, and this time, Sunni didn't have to ask why.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~THE~*~*~

~*~END~*~

  
  
  
A Sunnie Note: *//(^ ^)\\* That's it! Yea! My VERY FIRST completed fanfiction! *sigh* I had so much fun writing it too! I'm kinda sad that it's over*sniff*  
  
I was sad when I realized that I was really making the Chibi Cherubz disappear foreverbut I did decide that Feirö, Leira, Mikhai, and Princess Ceridwena deserved some happiness too.  
  
Anywaythat's the end. Thank-you to everyone who has stuck with me this entire time that I've been writing the story. I never dreamed I'd get this many reviews!  
  
The next story I'll attempt to finish is 'Hurt, Hope, and Happiness' my Tomoyo and Eriol fanfic. I don't think many things will be able to top this thoughit was by far, my favorite to write.  
  
I know there are a TON of grammar mistakes and the story isn't perfected, but please overlook these things, the story plot and most characters were my creation and it just happened to fit in with Card Captor Sakura. (Having Syaoran as the trainer and so on and so forth.)  
  
If people really want me to, I might make a sequel, but only after I've finished with at least one other fanfiction that I'm working on.

Btw, there are ALOT of Review Thank-yous in this last part...  
  
Review Thank-yous and Comments:

innocent-penguin - Hee Hee. I'm glad you think it's cute. And you took the time to read my story even though you don't normally read these types. ^_^ I, personally, enjoy writing both kinds. When you have something to base you're story off of and you create something orignal with it, or when you write a story about the main characters from the story.  
Tomoyo-chan - *Sniffle* Don't cry.see? Happy ending! (Execpt for the Cherubz though*sniff* They were brave.)  
Star Mahou - ^_^U;;;; Um.Leira isn't dead anymore? Hee hee? You don't have to hurt Sunnie now.^.^`V  
Silvercherrywolf - I knoweveryone was saying it was sadbut look now at the happy ending!  
Shadowdragon66 - I feel really bad nowEVERYONE thought that Leira was going to be dead for goodbut now she's up and alive and has her Feirö. ^_~ I do try to come up with ideas, mine just are always a little dramatic or strange. I like the picture of Ria! It reminds me of the pictures I drew when I first learned that PAPER was for drawing onnot the walls It makes me feel really advanced though because I work with shading and different kinds of pencils. I can't wait to find someone with a scanner so I can try to scan a picture I attempted to draw of her.  
Sakura_miaka - The answer to you're question? Wellit should be in the Epilogue and Character Interaction on the next page. Check there for an answer. Also, to the other question, the story doesn't end up being M+Sthat'd be too complecated. It was M+CCeri was just inside of Sunnidoes that make any sense? ._.U?  
jadeorchid - UmI left it there cause I couldn't come up with anything and the chapter was getting really long ^_^U;;; And I had to get some sleep*yawn* I have to stop writing these at night. Believe me, I wanted to write more. And now I did. *sigh* My first completed fanfiction.Mikhai DID dieit just wasn't directly said. He was brought back to life in this chapter though. Your story was very worthy of being recommended, and still is. ^.^ I know the feelingmy brothers constantly stare over at the computer. Either like this: O_o Because I'm giggling with joy over my reviews or a storyor like this: *_* because they are drooling or angry from wanting to get on the computer. Hee hee That's all.  
CameraKutie - WellI continuedand I finished ^_^  
SyaoransGurl - I would send you the Newsletterbut I kinda stoped having a big Newsletter thing. It just took too much time to create every time I updated. Now I just send out e-mails telling when I've updated. I'll send you that if you want though. ^.^  



	18. Epilogue and…Sunnie’s Interaction with C...

*Epilogue and...Sunnie's Interaction with Characters*

Mikhai and the Sora Hi Hime sent Sunni and Sanyo home with Feirö and Leira. It was later found out that the reason Feirö couldn't feel a connection with Mikhai anymore was because he was to become the guardian of Sanyo.  
  
Leira had become such good friends with Sunni, that it was decided that she would stay with her.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were never reached, but were filled in on the whole thing when they arrived home.  
  
Sunni and Sanyo eventually married and now have with their own exiting adventures with their childrenstaring a new generation.

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunnie: Well, as you can seeI really got bored. I felt like I needed to add something hereso I decided to talk to the characters about the story, just like Peacewish does in her stories! Peacewish is a very good author and I want to be able to write like her someday  
  
Sanyo: Enough about you Sunnie! People want to know what WE think about the story!  
  
Minya: *sniff* My part was too small! I was left out most of the time!  
  
Kia: And what about me?!?!? You mention me in ONE chapter! And I don't even do anything PRODUCTIVE!  
  
Sunnie: ^_^U;;;; The story was originally going to work out with Minya and Sunni being cousinsyou know like Sakura and Tomoyo?  
  
Sunni: But wait! If Sakura and Tomoyo would be cousinsthat would make me and Sanyo somehow related.  
  
Sanyo: Related and in Love? GROSS!  
  
Everyone but Sunnie: O_o  
  
Sunnie: Now nowit was simply created for the story line However that line sounds like a very good title for a story Sanyo! Hmmmmm I might use that sometime!  
  
Sanyo: Oooooh no you don't it's my title; so I am entitled to the copyright laws.  
  
Sunnie: Tei Hee HeeI'm the writer thoughyou're my created character  
  
Sanyo: Isn't this form of writing illegal on Fanfiction.net Sunnie?  
  
Sunnie: ^.^U;;;;; Trying to get me in trouble there Sanyo?? But yes, I'm pretty sure writing ALL of one story like this IS against the rules on Fanfiction.net. I might be wrong though. Anyhow, this isn't my story. It's just a reflection with my characters OVER what went on in the story.  
  
Leira: Well, I for one think that the Chibi Cherubz shouldn't have beenyou know  
  
Sunnie: We get the picture. And I know, I was very upset with myself when the idea first crept into my head, but unfortunately for the Cherubz, they ended up sacrificing themselves to help the Princess, their original destiny.  
  
Harmonie: I didn't mind being sacrificed, I wanted a destiny!   
  
Sunnie: _ Maybe I made you a little too optimistic, but you were still very kawaii, even in your sketch I made!  
  
Harmonie: Really?  
  
Sunnie: Yup!  
  
Tomoyo: Whatever happened to Eriol and me? ;_;  
  
Eriol: Mwhahahahahaha. We were still on our second honeymoon.  
  
Sunnie: As scary as you make it sound Eriolthat is correct. Syaoran and Sakura never could get ahold of you twobecause SOMEONEnot to mention any names*achoo ERIOL achoo*made sure no calls could be received where Tomoyo and himself were staying.  
  
Eriol: ._.U;;;; Did you have to bring that up?  
  
Tomoyo: THAT'S WHY SUNNI WASN'T CALLING US????  
  
(Tomoyo runs after Eriol, chasing him with her video camera)  
  
(Sunni stands by, staring at her parents)  
  
Sunnie: And as for the strangeness of Sunni looking nothing like her parents? Wellit turned out that when Eriol and Tomoyo found pictures in an old family scrapbook, that Tomoyo's great-great-great grandmother had blue-violet eyes. One of Eriol's 'relatives' had strawberry-blond hair. And so that mystery was figured out (I had to think of SOMETHINGthe plot wouldn't have worked had I made Sunni look like her parents.)  
  
Yue: Were was I? You didn't mention me ANYWERE (clenches teeth)  
  
Meiling: I didn't get a big part either!  
  
Yue: At least you were MENTIONED!  
  
Meiling: Humph. Like ONCE!  
  
Sunnie: Be good you twoyou weren't mentioned in the story becauseI'm saving you both for bigger roles in another story?  
  
Melodie: I have a question.  
  
Sunnie: Yes Melodie?  
  
Melodie: Why was the last chapter so short compared to the rest? Usually the last chapter is very big.  
  
Sunnie: Umthat is a very good questionand I'm sure that one day it will be answered by some great and famous psychiatrist.  
  
Kero: Why in the world did you make me act like such an idiot? Singing a Christmas song for no apparent reason? Playing monopoly with a cat?  
  
Leira and Feirö: I resent that.  
  
Kero: Taking ice cream into a serious situation?  
  
Sunnie: Be happy with it Kero. You were the comedy relief. Whenever I felt like it, I'd put in the first thing I could think of. Then I'd make you do it. Tei Hee Hee  
  
Kero: Ha ha.  
  
Syaoran: WHY WOULD I EVER GET MY SON AN EVERLY BROTHER'S CD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sunnie: Umm.I just wanted to put the song in because it fit the story ^_^`V  
  
Syaoran: Oh. Okay.  
  
Sunnie: Weeeeell. That just about wraps this whole ordeal up! Thank you so much if you're reading this, cause that means that you have read my story up until the end.  
  
Kero: What makes you so sure they did that? Maybe they just skipped to the end to find out what happens?  
  
(WHACK)  
  
(Kero is **somehow** mysteriously knocked out by a frying pan)  
  
Sunnie: So Long! (Waves)  



End file.
